Wanted
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Regina finds out she has something that is wanted.
1. Chapter 1

Almost two months had passed since Marian's return. Robin had been helping her adapt to this new realm and adjust Roland to having his mother back. This was not an easy task because Roland was very attached to Regina and missed his Gina very much. Truth be told, so did Roland's father. Robin had gone to Regina's house the day after Marian's return, but she had kept the conversation very short. He had tried to explain as best he could not that he himself understood his explanation. Regina had told him that his family was whole and what they had shared had been special but it was over. Robin had tried to discuss it further, but Regina had shut the door in his face. He knew he had to respect her wishes at that time.

For Regina, she had stayed busy with her job and with Henry. Her son had been staying with her more often, keeping her busy with stories of New York and his constant need for help with his history homework. One new aspect that was keeping her busy was that Mary Margaret and David had asked her to babysit Neal from time to time. She had, at first, declined but she had finally given in and kept him sometimes. She enjoyed holding the baby boy, it had been a long time since Henry was this small. Neal's sibling had kept her distance, which Regina was glad of.

She was walking down the sidewalk outside Gold's pawn shop, when she felt a twinge in her stomach. It was almost like a cramp, but Regina had to pause and wait a moment before she could collected herself enough to start walking again. Thinking it must just be a cramp, she took a few more steps before it happened again, this time a lot stronger. The pain brought her to her knees.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked her as he placed a steadying hand on her back.

"I'm fine," Regina said as she looked up at Little John. He put his hand out, but she refused it, standing up on her own.

"Are you sure?" John said, not convinced.

"I said I was fine," Regina said as she took a step only to start to go down again. This time she didn't hit the pavement as John caught her before it could happen.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Belle asked, as she ran out of the store., She had seen Regina fall and John catch her.

"She passed out," John said as he held her., To him it seemed she weighed almost nothing.

"Bring her in," Belle said as she opened the door. John carried her in and placed her on a sofa.

"Regina, Regina can you hear me?" Belle tried to wake her up. She even placed a cold wet rag on her forehead, but Regina was still out.

"Belle, what's wrong?" Rumple said as he came in from the back. He had only taken one step towards Regina, when he felt a surge of magic. "Whoa," he murmured uncharacteristically thrown, stopping in his tracks.

"Rumple, what happened?" Belle asked as she had seen Rumple pause.

"Nothing, so what happened to Regina?" Rumple said as he eased closer to her form.

"She passed out and John brought her in here, but I can't get her to wake up," Belle explained.

"Let me try," Rumple said as he reached out to touch her face, but when his fingertips were mere inches from her, all of a sudden Rumple was thrown back by a white gust of magic., He landed against the back wall and slumped down on the floor.

"Rumple!" Belle cried out, running to where he had fallen.

"What the hell just happened?" John asked, suddenly fearful. He had never liked magic, just like Robin.

"Was that white magic?" Belle asked as she helped Rumple stand.

"Evidently…" Rumple said, though he kept his distance from Regina, who was still unconscious.

"But how can she use white magic when she is unconscious like this?" Belle said. Just then, Regina moaned and moved slightly.

"Regina, hold still it's Belle," Belle spoke calmly as Regina began to wake up.

"Why am I in here?" Regina grumbled, with her trademark scowl in place as she lay there on the sofa.

"You passed out and John here prevented you from falling," Belle said. Regina looked at John standing there.

"Well thank you, but I am fine now," Regina said. She sat up slightly but had to put a hand to her head when the room began to spin.

"Regina, let me get you some water," Belle offered, disappearing into the back of the shop. "John, we will take care of Regina now," Rumple said. John nodded and left the shop.

"So why did you want us alone?" Regina asked as she sat there still holding her head.

"You must have a lot on your mind if you can't feel it," Rumple said, but Regina just stared at him.

"I felt it as soon as I walked into this room," he continued, undaunted by her glares.

"Felt what? What exactly is going on in that warped mind of yours?" Regina asked, clearly confused.

"Close your eyes and just sense the people in the room" Rumple answered with a knowing look. She eyed him suspiciously, but eventually did as he said.

"Why on earth do you want me to sense you?" Regina said.

"Well, when you were unconscious, I walked over to you and was about to touch you when a gust of white magic threw me through the air" Rumple said. Regina opened her eyes at that, seeing the look on her face he continued. "And the magic was not from you."

"What are you getting at?" Regina said as she sensed just then another presence, a strong magical form.

"I see you just now figured it out. It's very powerful isn't it? It protected its mother from inside the womb," Rumple said as Regina's eyes opened in shock. "Your unborn child is really something, Regina," Rumple said finally.

Special thanks to Joy Booth for helping me with this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"This can't be happening, not now," Regina said clearly shocked that she was pregnant. Not only that, but pregnant by a man who was married to another woman. "How can we feel its magic already? It's only a few weeks old."

She remembered with vivid detail the day the baby was conceived. The one day that she and Robin had made love.

"I've heard tales of children created by soul mates with one of the parents having magic. The baby is usually more powerful than its magical parent. I can only assume that you and the archer are soul mates?" Rumple asked, already knowing the answer, but he still was a little shocked that it was the archer of all people.

"I was told once that he was my soul mate, but I guess fate has changed that now," Regina said, as she remembered why she and Robin were not together at this moment. "Or a certain savior." Regina growled, her anger starting to rise. At that moment the door to the pawn flew open and a gust of freezing air hit Regina.

"What the hell?" Regina yelled, as she hugged herself to keep warm. As soon as it came it was gone and the door slammed shut again.

"Don't you get it your majesty?" Rumple asked with a creepy smile on his face. "Your child is cooling you off."

Regina rolled her eyes at him, but then a thought struck her. Her hand drifted over her still flat stomach and a grin began to form. She was thinking about the fact that this was going to be her child. Hers and hers alone and no one was going to take it from her.

"I take it this child makes you happy?" Rumple said, as he watched the look on her face. He had not seen her this happy in a long time. His thoughts also went to her unborn child, thinking of how much power it would have as it got older. It would be unstoppable, probably more powerful than Regina and Zelena combined. A smile broke out on his own face at the thought.

"This is my child! Of course I'm happy," Regina said, rather forcefully.

"Well your majesty, you are half right, you are its mother, but it also has a father out there," Rumple reminded her.

"No. No, this is my baby and my baby alone." Regina said as she stood up. "I raised Henry by myself and I will raise this child by myself as well," she mumbled as she began to pace the floor.

"But there is one problem dearie, your child's father is not just going to give it up," Rumple said. "I have seen the way the man is with his son. He gave up your heart only because I threatened his son's life." Rumple said remembering that day, even though he was being controlled by Zelena then. "He's not just going to abandon his unborn child."

"He has his own family, and now I have mine," Regina said, knowing Rumple was right. There was no way Robin would abandon his child. No matter how mad or hurt she was at him, he was a great father.

"Well, you better be thinking of a plan to make Robin not want this child," Rumple said. He knew the archer had already been trying to talk with Regina and explain himself. The town was very small and Grumpy's mouth was very big. He was the town's gossip.

"I will come up with something," Regina promised confidently, "but in the meantime, you will keep your mouth shut and not breathe a word of this to anyone." Regina eyed her former teacher threateningly. "Not even to the book worm, because if you do, then I will have no choice but to let Belle know that it was you who killed Zelena." Regina was more than a little worried that Belle might just tell Robin her secret. She had not missed the hug they had shared back in the Enchanted Forrest.

"I have no idea what you are talking about dearie," Rumple replied in a bored tone, though she sensed his underlying anxiety.

"I felt your magic at the jail that day. I know you changed the video," Regina said as she heard the sound of heels coming their way.

"Regina, you're awake," Belle grinned as she came back to them. She handed Regina some water before moving to her beloved's side. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you Belle." Regina returned an almost real smile, as she started to head to the door. She looked at Rumple as if wanting an answer from him. "Do we understand each other?" Regina asked over her shoulder, her trademark raised brow in place.

"It is understood, your majesty," Rumple said giving back his own glare.

Satisfied, Regina turned and left the shop, she needed to get home and collect her thoughts.

When she was almost home, she let her thoughts drift towards her unborn child and a smile crept onto her face once more. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the person in front of her and bumped right into him. She was about to start berating the person for their clumsiness, when she recognized the clear blue eyes looking back at her.

"Milady, please excuse me, I am so sorry," Robin said as he had put an arm to catch her before she fell backwards. Robin had been on his way to try to see Regina again. He was almost to her house, when he had seen her coming towards him, a smile on her face.

"You are excused," Regina said as she moved out of his arms and continued walking to her house.

"Regina please, wait," he pleaded. He just wanted to talk to her, really talk to her, even though his life had gotten extremely complicated. On one hand, he was happy Marian was alive, but not for his sake, but for his son's. Still, he felt obligation to Marian. She was his wife and the mother of his child. On the other hand, his love was not for her but for Regina.

"Don't you have a family to get back to?" Regina said as she tried to stay strong.

"Regina, you know it's not that simple for me," Robin said getting slightly frustrated with her stubbornness. But that was also a part of her he loved, her strength.

"There is nothing to say anymore. So, why don't you go back to the forest?" Regina said as she started to move but when she tried to take a step, nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing, she looked down and saw that her feet was frozen to the sidewalk. Exactly as how Robin's were when she froze him in her castle.

A/N Thanks to Joy Booth for help with this story. And thanks so much to everyone for all your reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

"Great!" Regina sighed. She had no choice but to stand still. Evidently her unborn child wanted her to talk to her its father.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked. He had watched her as he thought she was about to walk away from him but all of a sudden she had stopped.

"I'm fine, so say what you want to say to me. Believe it or not, I didn't plan my day around standing here talking to you," Regina said. Just because her baby was forcing her to listen, didn't mean she couldn't move it along a bit.

"Regina, I know this has been very hard on you, and the last thing I wanted to do was not be there for you," Robin said as he shuffled his feet trying to explain why he had not been around. "But I had to try to get Marian adjusted to her new life here."

"Her life here with you. Yeah, I got it. Anything else?" Regina asked.

"I owe her. I am still her husband now that she is alive. I can't just abandon her, she is Roland's mother and I have an obligation to her to help her."

"That's fine," she shrugged as if it didn't matter to her in the least. "You are going to help her adjust and then pick daffodils with her before riding off into the sunset. I got it." Regina wanted to be anywhere but here having this talk. She tried to walk away again, but her little one was not letting her move an inch.

"Is there a problem with your feet?" Robin asked. He had seen her trying to move and was intrigued but concerned by her lack of progress.

"No, no problem what so ever," Regina answered firmly. She would remember this day when her child wanted to learn to drive one day.

"Then why does it seem your feet are glued to the sidewalk?" Robin asked knowing something was off. "It reminds me of the time in your castle when you froze mine to your floor." Robin said, a smile on his face remembering that day.

"Look, I have better things to do then go down memory lane thief," Regina said hoping her sarcasm would distract him from her problem.

"For the record, I like our memories. Our first kiss in the woods, the first time we made love to each other." Robin's voice was soft with memory. He knew that day would stay etched in his mind as long as he lived.

"Oh yes, and then there was day your wife came back and you pushed me aside like I was nothing," Regina said her hurt evident in those words.

"I am trying to explain myself to you. I am not giving up on you, on us," Robin swore to her. "This isn't our time now. I have to give Marian time to come to grips with the fact that what we shared was very beautiful but it is over," Robin said. He had plans in his mind that when he thought Marian was strong enough to handle the truth, he would break it to her very gently that he was no longer in love with her.

"And how long did you expect me to just sit and twiddle my thumbs, Robin? A month? Three months? A year?" Regina asked sharply. "I am not going to just sit here and wait on someone to decide between me and his wife." Regina said as she felt a surge of magic inside of her. Clearly her child didn't like that statement.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up on us?" Robin asked as he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her shudder at his touch.

"You think it's fair for me to just wait on you?" Regina asked as tears came to her eyes as much as she tried to hold them back.

"None of this whole situation is fair," Robin frowned. "It's not fair that the woman I am in love with is hurting so much because of me. It's not fair that my wife was brought back from the dead, but she is here. I am going to help her get settled in this realm, but as soon as I can I will tell her everything."

Though he knew it had to be done, Robin would take no joy in letting Marian know their marriage was doomed. It had died the day she had.

"Well, I won't be holding my breath," Regina rolled her eyes, trying to avoid his eyes. His stare was so intense that it made her feel as if he was seeing into her very soul.

"Then hold onto this," Robin said as his head lowered and his lips attached to hers. This was the first time there had been this much contact since that awful night at the diner. Her lips were so hungry for his, as if she was in a desert and he was the water she desperately needed to survive.

His hands had moved from her shoulders to her hair, his fingers caressed their way through her dark locks. He had missed so many things about her, even the little things like the feel of her hair in his hands, the way her mouth felt on his when she kissed him, and the way her hands made their way to his back and pulled him closer to her. And then there was the sounds that came from the back of her mouth as she responded to him, it was the most addictive thing he had ever heard.

She had always felt that something was missing in her life and until Robin had come into it, she had not known what it was. Tink had been right, she was missing Love. She loved being in his arms. She loved being kissed by him. But most of all she loved HIM. She had never felt like he was someone who would run to her rescue, but someone who would fight along with her.

His hands moved from her hair, one went to the back of her neck holding her in place while the other went to her back and pulled her closer to him. They had missed each other dreadfully. Anyone would have to be blind to miss that fact. Robin's heart had been crying out since that night at the diner and finally she was letting him back in. He felt her love for him during this special moment. Somehow it felt even stronger, like her love for him had doubled somehow. At that moment she pulled back from him to regain herself.

"No, this can't happen. I won't be someone you have on the side," Regina said, taking a step back. She was finally able to move her feet. Her child seemed satisfied with their interaction.

"I'm not asking you to be. Just give me a few days. I won't pressure you. I just didn't want you to give up and run from me again, milady," Robin said. It broke his heart to think of all the times she had run from him. Knowing what they had together, he couldn't let her walk away.

"I can't promise that. I have to move forward with my life. I have people who depend on me to do so," Regina said as she felt the baby's magic inside her. It was a strange thing for her, she had never felt the baby's magic until today. It must have known its father would be around her today and had decided to make its presence felt.

"Just remember I'm depending on you, and so is Roland. He wants to come see you," Robin said as he thought about his son who had been trying to bond with his mother but so far was not having much luck. Roland had been a reserved little boy, until Regina had come along.

"I would like to see him. Why don't you drop him by tomorrow? We can spend time together, then later you can come and pick him back up," Regina offered. As much as she loathed to admit it, she had missed the boy too.

"So, my son can come visit but not his father?" Robin smiled finally. He was teasing her again, and neither could keep a smile from their face.

"You said no pressure. Besides how is your wife going to take you bringing your son to see me?" Regina reminded him. She was finally feeling like she had the upper hand, when the baby's magic made her knees go weak. She started to fall, but Robin caught her, holding her close.

"What's the matter? Are you sick?" Robin asked, his voice thick with fear. He had never witnessed her like this.

"I'm fine,"she reassured him. "I just need to get a bite to eat and rest."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked again, not quite believing her. At her slow nod, he then moved away a bit giving her some space. "I'll bring Roland by… say around noon tomorrow, unless you need another day to rest?"

He knew how much energy the little guy had, and didn't want to tire her out when she was already feeling poorly.

"That will be fine, but I really do need to go now," Regina said. She only let herself look at him one more time, before she took the steps needed enter her home. Quickly as she could, she shut the door, leaning up against it. "One day you and I are going to have a serious talk after the stunt you pulled," Regina said in her sternest motherly tone, even as she lovingly stroked her stomach.

**A/N thanks to Joy Booth for helping with this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Robin made his way back to his campsite. His thoughts were still on the encounter he had just had with Regina. She had acted so strangely. He had thought she was just going to leave him, refuse to hear him out, but then she seemed glued to the sidewalk. He had just got to his camp when he saw Roland running from Marian towards him.

"I don't like her daddy," Roland said with tears in his eyes.

"Roland, your mother is just trying to get to know you," Robin tried to explain as Marian walked up to them.

"He's not even trying to give me a chance, Robin," Marian grumbled.

"It's not his fault. You're a stranger to him and though the rift is by no fault of your own, you must give him time to adjust," Robin replied, holding the boy closely and rubbing his back to try to mend his nerves.

"I want to see Gina, daddy!" Roland whined.

"I'll take you to see her tomorrow. For now you must give your mother a chance, my boy," Robin promised, tickling the boy under his chin to elicit a smile.

"I was thinking that maybe he could spend time with Little John tonight, so that you and I could have some alone time," Marian smiled seductively.

"Roland, go find Friar Tuck," Robin said, putting his son down. He watched the little boy run off, before he turned back to Marian. "Marian, you just got back and I want to help you adjust to this new world but…"

"But I have missed you, missed _us_. We need some time to reconnect," Marian said as she snaked one hand on his chest and started to rub it. "Didn't you miss me? You haven't even kissed me since I got here."

Reaching up, she pulled him into a kiss.

"Marian, wait," Robin stilled her with his hands, taking a step back. He had no wish to hurt her, but he couldn't live a lie. He knew it would do more harm than good. He had to start telling her everything. "Let's go for a walk in the forest. There are some things I need to tell you."

"Robin, what's wrong?" Marian asked once they were far enough away.

"Marian, I love you and a part of me will always love you, but you died and when you died the part of me who was in love with you died as well. I was left to raise our son alone. I put all my focus on him. Then when we were brought here I met someone and I fell in love with her." Robin watched the emotions cross over her face from confusion to hurt.

"A part of me understands that since you thought I was dead, you would move on, but why her. She is a monster. She has killed so many, myself included," Marian tried to reason with her husband, tears filling her eyes.

"That was her past. She is not like that anymore. I have seen her goodness myself," Robin tried to convince her of the truth.

"She has you under a spell of some sort. She's lying Robin, there is no way someone with that much darkness in their heart does not change," Marian insisted, pleading with her husband to listen.

"It's not that dark anymore, Marian. I have held it in my hands. I have seen with my own eyes the goodness in her heart."

"She trusted you with her heart?" she asked in disbelief. "You should have crushed it when you had the chance. She killed your wife! She is the reason Roland grew up without me. Didn't that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did, but you are not dead. The savior rescued you. Above that, if I had crushed it I would have been no better than her wicked sister," Robin replied, not believing that the young woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago had just said such a hateful thing to him.

"So what now? You're going to leave me for her? A woman who murders at the drop of a hat?" Marian said clearly angry now.

"I'm going to help you here, but I can't stay with you Marian. What we had will always be very special to me, but my heart loves another," Robin said as gently as he could. "It wouldn't be fair to either of us living a lie."

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? How is it fair that I get my husband and son back, only to lose them to the monster who murdered me?" Marian was literally screaming at Robin now.

"None of this is fair, but it's the cards we have been dealt. I am trying to be as gentle as I can be, but no matter what I do, I'm going to hurt someone," Robin said his emotions getting the best of him. "If I had chosen to stay in this marriage, I would have hurt Regina immensely and I would also of been hurting you and our son as well as myself." Robin said the words that had been in his head for days.

"She's just going to hurt you like she has everyone else," Marian warned him, rage flickering in her eyes. "And I don't want that monster around my son."

"First of all, she is not a monster. She is simply Regina, a woman trying to rebuild her life," Robin said not liking anyone calling her that. "And secondly, if I choose to have Roland around her that is my choice. Roland loves spending time with her. Now I suggest you go lie down and rest. All of this has been a lot to take in, I'm sure."

Marian blinked several times, thunder in her eyes, before she stormed back to the camp. Robin took a few deep breaths, slightly relieved that the truth was out in the open. Then he looked around the forest for a moment enjoying the serenity of his chosen home, before going back to the camp. He saw that Marian was not in the tent he and Roland had been sharing, but figured she had chosen to sleep elsewhere. Knowing that sleep would be illusive, he sat down for a moment outside of the tent for a moment.

"You look like you could use a drink my friend," Little John offered, as he sat down beside his oldest friend.

"That I do," Robin agreed, taking the offered canteen.

"I take it you told Marian the truth," John sighed. He had seen Marian storm back into the camp.

"Yes, I owed her to tell her the truth about everything."

"I see, and if I may, how is the other lady in your life taking all this?" John asked.

Robin closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "She was not happy when I ran into her earlier. I told her I was waiting to talk to Marian, but then when I returned to camp, I realized that my waiting was causing more harm than the truth."

"You know I ran into Regina in town today. She looked exhausted. I had to carry her over to Mr. Gold's shop when she passed out in the street."

"Passed out? What do you mean you had to carry her? Was she alright?" Robin asked his friend, instantly alarmed at John's words.

"I was just walking to the grocery store. When I noticed her ahead of me. I was right behind her, when she fell to her knees and then she was about to fall again, so I caught her. Then Belle ran out of Gold's and she said we could take her into the shop to recover," John recounted the strange turn of events.

"Was she hurt? What happened then?" Robin questioned, remembering how strange she was acting earlier.

"Well, the imp came in and was almost to her, when this gust of white magic sent him flying backwards. It was the strangest thing though, Regina was still out when it happened. Then, a few moments later she woke up and seemed ok. They told me to leave, so I did," John said. He had never been a big fan of magic, so when he could he tried to stay far away from it.

"You left her there with that imp?" Robin asked, not that he was mad at John for doing so. He was just concerned for Regina.

"She seemed like she had her wits back, besides Belle was there. She wouldn't let any harm befall Regina."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just over-reacting right now. I'll ask Regina about what happened when I take Roland over to see her tomorrow."

Robin was looking forward to seeing her even more so now. He had known something was not right and now was kicking himself for not pressing her on the issue, but he would be sure to get an explanation for this whole confusing tale tomorrow. And maybe if he was lucky, he could get another kiss too.

Thanks to Joy Booth for her help with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Regina woke up the next morning, she felt the nausea hit her like an ogre's belch. She had to make a mad dash to her bathroom, barely making it there before her dinner from the night before came back up. She stayed on the cool tile for several minutes before even attempting to move. When she finally felt half human, she got up, brushed her teeth and used mouthwash several times before she getting dressed for the day.

For a split second as she made her way downstairs, she thought she might make some pancakes, but the thought of the sweet, fluffy dish caused her to feel green again.

"Can't you give your mom a break, little one?" Regina asked as she placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

After riffling through the cabinets for several minutes, she found some crackers that didn't make her want to vomit. Her baby was thankfully letting her eat a little this morning. About an hour later she heard her doorbell ring. She hurried to the door, opening it to find two very handsome men standing in front of her.

"Gina!" Roland said as he closed the distance between them and hugged her legs.

"Hello my little knight. How are you this morning?" Regina asked, bending down to return his embrace.

"Good! Daddy says I get to spend the day with you," Roland said, his voice full of joy.

"Yes I did, little man. I'm going to help David with some things in town. I want you to be on your best behavior," Robin reminded the eager child. He loved watching his son and Regina together. They were his home and his family.

"I will daddy, I promise," Roland promised solemnly.

"Very good, my boy. Now, why don't you go watch some TV while I talk with Regina for a few minutes?" Robin said as he looked at Regina. Roland went into her house, heading directly to the familiar living room. Once he heard the sounds of the TV, Robin took one of Regina's hand in his.

"And how are you feeling this morning, milady?" Robin asked as he stepped even closer to her, inspecting her face for signs of illness.

"I'm fine," Regina answered wondering why he was looking at her strangely. "How are you?"

"I would be doing much better if the woman I love was not passing out in the street, like you did yesterday," Robin said as he moved his thumb and finger under her chin to keep her looking at him. He wanted to see the truth in her eyes as she answered him.

"How did you..." the question died on her tongue as she realized exactly who would have told him about the incident. "Little John told you. Of course, he did."

"As he should have, but I would have preferred to have heard it from you. Why didn't you tell me you were not well?" Robin asked, still slightly hurt she had not said anything about it to him.

"It was nothing to worry about. With everything going on, I'm sure it was just the stress catching up with me," Regina said, averting her eyes so that she was not looking at him as she answered.

"Regina, don't lie to me. If there is something wrong with you, I want you to feel comfortable telling me," Robin replied, his hands coming to either side of her face, a thumb gently stroking her cheek.

"There's nothing wrong, I just...oh god," Regina said as a wave of nausea hit her. Apparently, now that this baby had made its presence known, it was making up for lost time. She yanked her face from his grasp and ran to the nearest bathroom, before empting what little was left in her rolling stomach. Before she could gather herself from the floor, she heard the door open behind her and felt a steadying hand on her back, while the other hand tenderly tucking back her hair as she continued to heave, but nothing was coming up.

"Regina, I'm taking you to see the doctor today," Robin said when she finally managed settle her stomach. She sat on the floor, as Robin moved around the bathroom, grabbed a cloth, wet it and wiped her forehead.

"It's nothing. It's just the stress, I mean you try finding out you have a half-sister, only to have her die a few days later. Then, just when it seems everything is going to work itself out, the man I love's dead wife returns," Regina said trying to make him think that was the reason.

"This is not just stress, Regina, so don't try to convince me otherwise," Robin replied slightly angry that she continued to lie. "Did the Imp do something to cause this?" Robin asked. He still didn't trust the Dark One at all.

"If I'm not feeling better tomorrow, I promise, I'll go to the doctor," Regina conceded, though she was feeling a lot better all of the sudden. She felt the tickle magic in her veins, and began to suspect her unborn child had done this to her on purpose. It wanted to make sure Robin saw her get sick.

"Well, you are looking better, but I'm going to be checking on you more often," Robin swore to her. "And don't try to make me stay away. You and Roland mean the world to me and it worries me if either of you are sick." Robin said as just then they heard Roland's voice.

"Daddy? Gina?" Roland said his voice a little worried.

"We are in here, Roland," Regina called, as she stood up with Robin's help and washed her mouth out.

"What were you two doing in there?" Roland asked as they walked out of the bathroom together.

"I needed help with something and your daddy helped me with it," Regina answered smoothly, though she could feel Robin's intense gaze on her back.

"Roland, are you hungry? Can I make you something?" Regina offered trying to distract the boy.

"Grilled Cheese?" Roland asked excitedly.

"I can handle that," Regina smiled, praying the nausea would stay away.

"Roland, I'm about to leave, but you be good for Regina," Robin said as he hugged his son and took Regina's hand, tugging her to the front door.

"Are you sure you feel okay to have Roland here?" Robin had to ask one more time.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." Regina gave a classic eye roll, which made Robin smile.

"Too late, I already worry about you," he sighed, looking down into her face. Her beautiful brown eyes were framed by her sweeping long eyelashes. He loved how they swept across her cheek as she would open and close them.

"I'll be fine," Regina said as she looked up at him and saw tender blue eyes looking back at her. They were so focused with hers that nothing could have torn her away from his gaze at that moment.

Robin brought up one hand to cup her cheek as his head started to lower to hers. He leaned in and slowly parted his lips as he started to kiss her. It was a gentle kiss born of a few things. One of love for her and one of worry for her as well. It was over quickly, but he kept contact with her cheek as he pulled away slightly to look back into her eyes.

"You'll call me if you need me or you become ill again? I'm leaving Roland to watch over you and report back to me," Robin teased and Regina nodded. He kissed her cheek before turning and opening the door giving her hand a last squeeze as he left.

Regina closed the door and went to where Roland was already waiting for her in the kitchen. She started getting the items ready to make his sandwich. When she was finished, they sat down at the kitchen table and she watched him eat, smiling at him as he did so. It felt nice to have people to care for again, and if she was being honest with herself, it was nice to have people who cared for her as well.

When he was done, they went into the living room and popped in a movie. Roland was curled at her side. About an hour into it, Regina started not feeling well again.

"Roland, I'll be right back," Regina said as she stood up and started to walk to the hallway. She had only taken a few steps, when the room started to tilt, and vision blurred, and the last thing she heard was Roland screaming her name before she passed out.

**Thanks so much to Joy Booth for helping me with this story. I have learned a lot from her and from Darley. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks so much for all the reviews. It means so much to read that you are enjoying this story._**

"Gina!" Roland screamed, running to where Regina had fallen on the floor. He sat there beside her and patted her arm trying to get her attention.

"Wake up, Gina, please wake up. I don't know what to do," Roland sobbed.

Tears welled in his eyes because he knew that Gina was sick but he didn't know how to help her. He was relieved when he heard a knock to the door. He ran as fast as his little legs could carry him, not worrying for a moment about what might be to the other side of the door. Upon opening it, he was immediately frozen in his tracks by the visitor. The man walked past the boy without a second glance, closing the door behind him. He slowly ambled to where Regina lay on the floor.

"Now, what do we have here?" Rumpelstiltskin said, kneeling down and reaching a hand out toward Regina only to be stopped by an orb of light enveloping her body. Rumple tried to penetrate the orb with his hand but the orb protected Regina from the intrusion.

"Clever, very clever little one," Rumple chuckled, smiling down at Regina's unconscious form. "But one day you won't be able to keep me away from you."

"Until next time my little one," Rumple grumbled, as he stood back up and made his way back to the front door. He passed the frozen Roland still standing unnaturally still. As he left the house, he closed the door behind him, took a few steps, and then waved his hand unfreezing Roland.

Roland blinked his eyes and opened the door again, to find no one there. He didn't know whether he should leave the house to look for help or stay with Regina. He wished his daddy was there, because he always knew what to do. Luckily he was saved from making the choice, when he saw a familiar face walking up the street.

"Uncle John!" Roland yelled as he literally ran the few steps to John, who quickly picked him up.

"What's the matter, little one?" John asked as he looked at Roland's tear stained face. He on his way over to check on Regina, because Robin had asked him to check on her on his way back to the forest.

"Gina's sick!" Roland explained. John looked over the boy's shoulder to where to fallen queen lay crumpled on the ground. He put Roland down immediately and walked over to Regina's form.

"Regina, wake up," John shook her gently. He could see she was breathing, but had no idea why she was out cold.

"Roland, what happened?" John asked as he turned to see Roland sitting beside her, holding one of her delicate hands.

"She was fine, but then she hit the floor," Roland answered, feeling better that his uncle John was here.

"Roland, we need to get her to a doctor," John said as he picked up Regina. The boy looked worried, but he followed John as he walked as quickly as possible to the hospital near the center on town. John knew that Robin needed to be told but he had to get Regina to the hospital first. Before long, John ran into the emergency room, with Roland right behind him.

"I need a doctor now!" John yelled out as a few orderlies ran to him with a stretcher and John carefully placed her on it.

"What happened?" Dr. Whale asked when he came in from behind the swinging doors.

"I found her passed out at her house," John said picking up Roland again, trying to calm the boy.

"Let's get her back in cubicle one. I want a full blood panel done, stat," Dr. Whale ordered as they took her away on the stretcher.

"Is Gina going to be ok, John?" Roland asked still scared for her.

"She's going to be just fine, my boy. We need to go let your daddy know about this," John said as he started to walk back to the entrance of the hospital where he met Mary Margaret coming in.

"John did something happen to Regina? Grumpy said he saw you bringing her in," Mary Margaret asked, worrying evident in her tone.

"Roland was spending the day with her and Robin sent me to check on them. When I got there Regina was unconscious," John said as he patted Roland's back to offer comfort to the little boy.

"She fell down hard. She's going to be okay, isn't she?" Roland asked when Mary Margaret looked at him.

"Roland, Regina is going to be just fine. I have seen her take on a lot more than a floor and be just fine," Mary Margaret promised, though her reassuring smile didn't reach her eyes. Roland to nod his head just a little.

"I have to go tell Robin. Can you stay here with Roland while I do?" John asked.

"Yes. Yes, of course," Mary Margaret agreed, taking the small boy in her arms. As soon as he had passed off his burden, John was running out the door.

"Roland, why don't we go find you a soda, ok?" Mary Margaret said.

"Gina says too much soda rots your teeth, but I think one is okay," Roland said. Mary Margaret smiled at him, as she returned him to his feet, taking his hand and taking off on their search for the soda machine. After getting him a sprite and herself a cup of the worst coffee known to man, they sat in the waiting room impatiently waiting for news of Regina.

It took John about ten minutes to finally reach where David and Robin were working on repairs to the clock tower after a bolt of lightning struck it the other night before.

"Robin!" John yelled as he approached them. The large man was out of breath from all the running around he had been doing. Upon hearing his name called in such a wheezing, nervous manner Robin dropped what he had been doing and ran down the stairs. He knew for John to be calling him in such a panic could only mean one thing. Something was wrong with either Roland or Regina.

"John, what's wrong? What happened?" Robin asked as he entered the library where John was.

"Regina... she's..." John was trying to get the words out.

"She's what John?" Robin growled, grabbing John's shirt and giving him a firm shake.

"Easy Robin, give him a moment," David reminded the thief gently, as he made his way down the stairs. Robin's grip relaxed, but only slightly.

"Regina's at the hospital. Roland said she passed out at her house," John coughed, finally able to get out the words.

"Is she ok? Where is Roland?" Robin said wanting to take off running, but he had to know where his son was.

"Mary Margaret is at the hospital with him. They are waiting to hear on how Regina is. I came to find you," John reassured his leader.

"I have to go," Robin said to David, but didn't wait for David's answer as he took off running to the hospital.

"Robin wait! I can drive you!" David said but Robin was already gone.

"Are you ok?" David said as he looked at the still red faced Little John.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. We better follow him or he'll tear the hospital apart looking for her," John sighed. David agreed, and the two men headed for the prince's truck.

Robin was in great shape after many years living on the run in the Enchanted Forest and that came in handy as he raced to the hospital. His thoughts were on Regina. Was she ok? Why didn't he stay with her earlier? He knew she had been sick and he still left her there. If anything happened to her, he knew he would never be able to forgive himself for not being there.

"Mary Margaret!" Robin yelled as he entered the hospital, desperately trying to find her.

"Sir, you need to calm down and take a seat," a nurse said with an irritating amount of calm, as she led him to the stupid waiting area. He was about to berate her, when he saw his son sitting on Mary Margaret's lap.

"Daddy!" Roland yelled, as he came running to his father. Robin swung the boy up into his arms.

"Are you ok, my boy?" Robin asked, looking at his son for any sign of injury.

"Uh huh, Gina is sick," Roland frowned, his lip quivering.

"We haven't heard anything about her yet," Mary Margaret said as she joined the group. Robin nodded and turned to his son.

"Roland, what happened to Regina?" Robin asked.

"She got up normal, but then she hit the floor, Daddy, hard. I was scared, I didn't know what to do, but someone came to the house," Roland retold his story, pausing for a moment when he got confused.

"John came and got me," Robin filled in the blank, but Roland shook his head.

"It was before Uncle John, daddy. Someone was at the door and I answered it, hoping they could help Gina, but no one was at the door and I know I heard someone," Roland nodded his head, his eyes wide as if to prove the truth in his words, but Robin and Mary Margaret just looked at each other confused.

"Mary Margaret, how is she?" David asked as he and John came up to them.

"We haven't heard anything, yet," Mary Margaret frowned, hugging her husband as much to give comfort as to receive it.

"She's going to be alright, little man. I promise you," Robin swore to his son, praying that he would not be proven a liar. A few moments later, Dr. Whale came out.

"How is she?" Robin said as he practically ran over to where Whale was.

"Is Henry here?" Dr. Whale asked as he looked around.

"No, he's with Emma. Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, I need you to get him here," Dr. Whale answered with a rather grim look on his face.

"Roland, go with Uncle John." Robin said as he gave his son to John, who took the little boy away.

"What's wrong with Regina? Tell me this instant." Robin demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Dr. Whale said.

"Why not?" Robin growled. The thief was about two seconds away from punching that smug doctor, if he didn't tell him what was wrong with Regina.

"I can't give out information about patient's medical condition unless it's to family," Dr. Whale explained, he had seen the look in the notorious bandit's eye, and did not want to get punched.

"Well, I'm her family," Mary Margaret offered, not willing to wait for her grandson to show up. "She is still technically my step-mother, so you can tell me."

Dr. Whale take a deep breath, but then led her to another room.

"Now, what is wrong with her and no medical jargon, just get to the point," Mary Margaret barked, every bit of her former outlaw coming out.

"She's pregnant, Mary Margaret. The reason she passed out is probably her iron levels. They are entirely too low," Dr. Whale summarized, flipping through the chart in his hand.

"Pregnant?" She gasped. "Oh, I'm so happy I could… but wait, she is going to be ok? Her and the baby are going to be alright, right?"

"I see no reason for her not to be, but there was something odd. When I first went to start to checking her vitals, I was pushed back by a force. Something would not let me touch her," Dr. Whale said. "Another doctor had to finish checking on her for me."

"You think Regina did it?" Mary Margaret asked.

"No, for some reason I don't think it was her. I think it was her baby."

"You think her child is magical?" Mary Margaret knew Regina had powers but a baby, a fetus really, wielding magic was incredible.

"Yes, that is what I believe. I think the child was protecting her," Dr. Whale continued uncertainly. "I think it senses when someone means Regina harm. Not that I do, but I think it somehow knows how I tricked its mother way back." Dr. Whale said as he thought of his involvement with Daniel.

"Well, that's good that it is protecting her," Mary Margaret smiled. "Does she know she's pregnant?"

"Yes, I spoke with her briefly while she conscious and she confirmed it," Dr. Whale said.

"Oh good, I'm so happy. She deserves this happiness," Mary Margaret said.

"Well, we do have one problem though," Dr. Whale winced, remembering what he had been avoiding.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret asked, truly puzzled about what could be troubling the doctor.

"Well, there is a certain outlaw out there who has to be told something or I'm going to have a black eye," Dr. Whale shrugged, praying that Mary Margaret would come up with a solution that wouldn't make him his own patient.

**A huge thanks to Joy Booth for helping me with this story.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you all so much for all the reviews, favorites, follows and messages. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.**_

"Oh, I see what you mean. Can't you just tell him about her iron being low and how she needs to take better care of herself?" Mary Margaret offered trying to think of something that would appease Robin.

"Do you think it would work with him?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Are you kidding? No man is going to think about a woman being pregnant because her iron is low," Mary Margaret assured him.

"Unless they were a doctor," Dr. Whale said with a cheeky grin.

"Let's try it on David then," Mary Margaret said. She opened the door and called for David to join them.

"Wait a minute. Why is he allowed to go in?" Robin questioned the now empty waiting room, glaring at the once again closed door.

"What's going on?" David asked when he came into the room.

"David if I told you my iron was low, what would you think?" Mary Margaret asked her husband.

"Well I would think...your iron is low… And that you need to take medicine to get your iron back up," David answered with a confused look on his face.

"See, what did I tell you?" Mary Margaret smiled satisfied with her plan.

"Ok, we can try it, but if he doesn't buy it, you better think of something else quick," Dr. Whale warned, still not wanting to have the wrath of Regina turned on him.

"What am I missing here?" David asked as he looked at his wife for answers.

"Nothing, come on," Mary Margaret said as she led David back into the waiting room with Dr. Whale following. Robin was pacing like a caged lion, but turned to them expectantly as soon as he heard the door open. They could tell from the look on his face he was angry but also scared.

"Tell me what is going on with Regina right now," Robin demanded as he walked over to Dr. Whale. He was about to grab the poor doctor, when David stopped him.

"Hold on Robin, let him speak," David said as he looked at Dr. Whale.

"I'm not supposed to give out this information, but the reason she lost consciousness was because her iron levels are low," Dr. Whale explained. A look of confusion from the thief was his reward.

"How did that happen?" Robin asked, slightly relieved that nothing more serious was wrong.

"Well, she's been through a lot lately. With all she has been through the last few weeks, I have no doubt she had not been taking proper care of herself," Dr. Whale answered as vaguely as possible.

"What does she need to help this from happening again?" Robin asked, wanting to do anything to help her.

"She is going to need a lot rest, better diet and she needs to start taking better care of herself," Dr. Whale answered honestly. He also made a note to himself to get her on some prenatal vitamins before she left the hospital.

"And that's all?" Robin asked, still concerned for Regina.

"Yes, but it wouldn't hurt for her to come by every so often just to do a checkup," the doctor added, already thinking of her OB-GYN visits. She would have to start coming in regularly. This baby was obviously very special. There was no telling what powers it would have or what it could be capable of doing.

"See Robin, she just needs some rest and to change her lifestyle a bit. She will be just fine," Mary Margaret once again reassured him. She was trying her best not to smile, but she was so happy about this baby that her face was beginning to ache from the effort.

"Ok, can I see her?" Robin asked Dr. Whale.

"Give her a few more minutes, then I'll take you to her," Dr. Whale said as he walked off to check in with Regina. He needed to talk to her, before Robin saw her. He knocked on her door before entering. When he entered, he found her sitting up in the bed.

"You are looking much better Madame Mayor," Dr. Whale said as he walked over to stand beside her.

"I feel better, now when can I get out of here?" Regina asked as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Before you leave, I think we have a few things to talk about, don't you?" Dr. Whale asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"You know, don't you?" Regina asked as she looked at him finally.

"The test was accurate. Plus there is another symptom," Dr. Whale said as Regina looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Your baby evidently seems to be able to protect you even when you are out cold."

"She did something to you, didn't she?" Regina asked with a slight smile on her face.

"She?" Dr. Whale asked, knowing it was far too early for her to know what the baby's sex was.

"Only a feeling I have," Regina replied while her hand moved to her stomach. "Is she okay? The fall didn't hurt her, did it?" Regina asked, wanting some reassurance.

"Like I said earlier, your baby is your best protector and no harm has come to either of you, but your iron levels are low. I would like to start you on some prenatal vitamins, so we don't have any more of these surprise visits," Dr. Whale said.

"I promise, I will take better care of myself," Regina swore. She had already promised herself as much.

"And now we come to a trickier subject," Dr. Whale smiled at her words, but they still had to deal with the man in the waiting room.

"Robin's here, oh my god is Roland okay. I need to go see him," Regina was surprisingly flustered as she moved to get out of her hospital bed.

"Regina you need to..." Dr. Whale started to warn her as he moved to keep her in the bed, when another flash of white light came at him and sent him back a few steps.

"Your little one sure doesn't care for me," Dr. Whale frowned, collecting himself.

"Can you blame her? After what you did?" Regina snapped, her mind automatically picturing her last encounter with Daniel.

"I am sorry about all that," Whale apologized again, before changing the subject. "Roland is okay. Little John happened to be at your house. He brought you and Roland to the hospital," he continued, explaining what had happened.

"I feel so bad that Roland had to see that. He must have been so scared," Regina whispered, thinking of the precious little boy.

"Are you up to visitors?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Yes, yes I suppose," Regina said, straightening herself up in the bed. Dr. Whale left and went to tell Robin and the others. A few minutes later, her door opened and in ran a little boy.

"Gina!" Roland said as he jumped up in the bed beside her.

"My little knight," Regina said as she hugged him back.

"I was so scared. Are you better?" Roland asked. Regina looked up to see Robin standing there looking at her.

"I'm fine. I am sorry that you were scared though, Roland," Regina said.

"I'm just happy you are okay now. Daddy was worried bout you," Roland said as he looked back at his father.

"Yes, I was indeed. I'm very happy to see you are doing better," Robin said as he came and sat down beside her. Just then, Mary Margaret and David came in the room.

"Regina, we are very happy you are doing better," Mary Margaret said as she looked at Regina and gave her a knowing smile. It immediately made Regina suspect that her stepdaughter was somehow in on her secret, but she would have to deal with that later.

"I'm ok. Everyone is just over-reacting." Regina insisted, though a surprisingly large part of her was pleased that so many people cared what happened to her. It felt good to think that these people cared about her.

"Roland, why don't you and I go and see if we can find a donut?" Mary Margaret offered figuring that the adults would like a moment alone. She took Roland's hand and left the room with David.

"Are you really alright?" Robin asked as he took her hand.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Regina said.

"I am worried. If anything happened to you…" Robin started, but floundered not wanting to finish the sentence much less the thought.

"I'm sorry that Roland was scared," Regina said trying to change the subject.

"He's fine. He was just worried about you. He is very attached to you. As is his father," Robin said as he leaned up and kissed her lips. It was just a simple kiss. One that stemmed from relief that she was safe. And one that contained all the love he felt for her. In other words, it was rather overwhelming.

"How long do you have to stay here?" Robin asked when they separated. As she answered, he kissed her hands, causing her to stutter a bit.

"I'm sure I can leave… today. I just need to… speak with Dr. Whale one more time."

She needed to get the vitamins Whale wanted her to start taking. She needed to go to the store and get some healthier groceries. She needed a nap. And just when she was starting to feel a bit overwhelmed again, she felt a flutter in her stomach. Before she could stop herself she let out a gasp and her hand was on her stomach instantly.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, instantly alarmed.

"Nothing. Everything is ok. I just had a cramp in my leg is all," Regina said as the flutter continued.

"Then why is your hand on your stomach?" Robin asked, not sure he should believe her.

"It is nothing. I need to rub my leg," Regina said as she moved the covers and started to massage her leg hoping Robin would believe her.

"Allow me," Robin offered, moving her hands and starting to massage her leg. She sat back and enjoyed the massage. The flutter started again, stronger this time. She thought that her daughter, because yes now she knew in her heart she was having a little girl, and she knew her daughter knew her father was around and it was making them both feel better.

"Better now?" Robin said when he looked up at her. She had her hand on her stomach again and a smile on her face of pure joy. He wondered what was causing that look.

"What is it?" Robin asked, he had to know. "Why do you have such a look on your face right now? What is going on in that beautiful head?"

She looked him right in the eyes. He saw her lips part, but no words escaped and then they closed again.

"Tell me, please," Robin pleaded, wishing with all his heart that she would tell him her secret.

**A/N A huge thank you to Joy Booth for your help with this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

"It's nothing really." Regina said lowering her eyes. There was no way she could look him in the eyes and lie to him about something this important to them both.

"Whatever it is, I want to know. Just tell me," Robin promised, trying once again to get her to answer him. Whatever she was hiding, he could tell it was something very big. He just prayed it wasn't something bad.

"Robin, I can't tell you, not yet, but I will soon," Regina said quietly. Robin took her chin in his fingers and raised it, making her look at him.

"Regina, I love you. I'm trying not to put any pressure on you, but I feel like whatever it is you are keeping from me is something big. If we are to have any chance at a healthy relationship here, then there can't be any secrets between us." Robin knew it sounded like he was playing on her guilt. He didn't want to think he was, but then again he did want to know what was going on.

"It's pretty small for now," Regina grumbled under her breath. The words left her mouth before she had a chance to stop them. She had been thinking of how small her baby was. How fragile it's little life was. She had been worried about it from the moment she had found out she was pregnant.

"I don't follow milady, care to explain that to me a bit more?" Robin asked a look of confusion on his face.

"I just need a little time. This is new to me and I know I'm not making any sense, but you once asked me to trust you. Well, I'm asking the same from you to do the same now," Regina said knowing this probably would confuse him even more.

"I do trust you Regina, and if you swear to me you are okay, then I will let this go, _for now_, but you will tell me what it is you are keeping from me very soon, right?" Robin asked, he hated not knowing what was going on. But if they were to have any chance, then they had to trust each other fully.

"I'm healthy I promise, and yes, I will tell you soon," Regina said as just then she felt that strong flutter inside her once again. She looked down and smiled. It took all she could do to not touch her stomach, but she feared Robin would catch on to her actions.

"That's all I need to hear," Robin said, but he didn't miss the look on her face. It was somewhere between excitement, fear, love and awe. He wished the look was for him, but whatever it was, he was very thankful it was making her happy. Just then the hospital door opened and in ran Mary Margaret holding Roland in her arms.

"What is it?" Robin asked as he turned to look at her.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Robin?" Mary Margaret asked, placing Roland on the bed by Regina. Robin nodded and they started towards the door.

"Mary Margaret!" Regina said with her voice full of warning. She had a fear that Mary Margaret was about to tell Robin her secret.

Mary Margaret nodded, the look in her eye promising that she would not tell the Queen's secret. Again Robin caught the exchange. He now knew that whatever Regina was keeping from him, Mary Margaret knew it as well.

"Take care of her, little man," Robin said to his son.

"I will daddy, I promise," Roland said. He sat beside Regina looking rather contented as she twisted her fingers through his thick hair. Robin smiled again, before following Mary Margaret out of the room.

"We have a problem," Mary Margaret said as they joined David and John in the hall.

"What is it?" Robin asked, not liking her tone.

"We think Zelena may be back," Mary Margaret sighed, her stress rolling off of her in waves.

"What? How is that even possible?" Robin asked, suddenly very afraid for Regina. He knew she could handle herself usually, but with her being sick right now, it worried him.

"Emma and Killian saw someone in the woods today, they swore it looked just like Zelena. They were almost to the person, when she disappeared in a cloud of green smoke," Mary Margaret answered.

"I'm going to meet Emma and Killian at the diner. I suggest you move your men out of the forest until we know for sure what or who this thing is," David said.

"Yes, yes of course. John gather the men. We will meet at Granny's and get some rooms," Robin said. His friend nodded and took off.

"Robin, there is one more thing," Mary Margaret said. Robin looked at her intently, a part of him was hoping she would let him know what Regina was keeping from him.

"Regina doesn't need to know just yet. It won't be good for her right now," Mary Margaret said as truthfully as she could. She wished Regina had told him about the baby, but evidently she was not ready to just yet. Mary Margaret had to respect her wishes. She had sworn to herself that she would not tell _this _special secret.

"No, of course not. You're right, she needs to rest and not worry about this right now," Robin agreed, thinking this would be the last thing Regina needed. "Where is Henry?"

"He is staying with Ruby right now, we told him about his mom, but promised him she would be ok," David answered.

"How is our patient?" Dr. Whale asked as he came walking toward them.

"She is resting at this moment with Roland," Robin said. He was still concerned over Regina and now with the possibility of Zelena being back, his worries had increased tenfold.

"Good, that is just what she needs. I'm going to speak with her quickly, give her some vitamins, and if everything is ok, she'll be released," Dr. Whale said. Robin nodded absently, his mind still on the new threat. Whale walked past him and into the room.

"Well Madame Mayor, are we still feeling alright?" Dr. Whale asked.

"Just peachy," Regina sighed, looking down at Roland.

"I have your vitamins for you. I hope you call us in a few days to schedule some follow-ups for your condition," Dr. Whale said, trying to emphasize that last word.

"Thank you," Regina said, but when she moved one hand up to take the package from the doctor, a wave of energy pushed him away.

"Whoa, do it again Gina," Roland laughed, amazed at what he had seen just happened.

"Uh, how about I just leave them here," Whale offered, setting the package on the side table. "You can go ahead and get dressed, while I start the paperwork to release you. Just don't forget those checkups. They are very important for your...health," Dr. Whale said, quickly leaving the room.

"Roland, I'm going to get dressed. You stay right here," Regina smiled at the boy as she shifted out of bed. Her clothes were already in the bathroom so it didn't take long to get changed. Returning, she went to the bag that Dr. Whale had left, took one bottle out, and was looking at them, when she heard the door open and looked to see Robin standing there.

"What are you doing up? You should be in bed resting," Robin grumbled, picking Regina up in his arms, causing her to drop the bottle.

"Robin, put me down! I'm fine!" Regina insisted, looking around for the fallen bottle.

"And you will stay that way. Roland get that bottle," Robin said as he carefully placed her in the bed. Roland got up and went to fetch the bottle.

"Daddy what is prena.." Roland started to ask his father...

**_T_****hank** you to Joy Booth for helping me with this story!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to all for your kind reviews, messages and follows. I appreciate them all.

Regina froze for a moment upon hearing Roland spelling out the word Prenatal and then she did the only thing she could do to possible distract Robin from hearing. She kissed him for all she was worth. Truth be told, once the kiss started she could not process what Roland was saying, but she could only hope Robin was too into the kiss to understand what Roland was saying, too.

Robin was enjoying the kiss. He could never get enough of her. He wanted her love more than anything. He wanted to spend his life with her, but he knew he had a lot of work to do if they wanted to start their relationship off on the right foot.

"Daddy! Did you hear me?" Roland asked loudly, causing the two adults to break apart. Robin looked at Regina and he could see the emotions in her eyes. In that instant, he knew that she was not going to give up on them.

"What was that little man?" Robin asked as he looked from Regina to where Roland stood holding the bottle that Regina had dropped.

"I was asking you what this word was," Roland answered, moving to pass the bottle to his father. Sheer panic started to set in as Regina saw Robin about to take hold of the incriminating evidence.

She had to think, fast.

"Robin, could you go get Dr. Whale? I'm not feeling so good," Regina said, leaning into the pillows and fluttering her eyelashes dramatically. The thief was out the door in a flash. Regina could hear him yelling for the doctor even as he ran down the hall.

"Roland give me the bottle, please?" Regina smiled winningly, as she reached out to take to offending bottle.

"Are you sick, Gina?" Roland asked as he handed her the bottle.

"I'm just a little sick right now dear, but don't worry I'm going to be just fine," Regina reassured him, as she quickly stood up and placed the bottle into the bag and put the bag into her purse. She had just gotten back into her bed, when her door flew open with Dr. Whale literally being pushed into the room by Robin.

"Help her!" Robin demanded, worry etched in every handsome feature of his face, as he pushed Dr. Whale towards her bed. Roland moved to the empty chair and watched the adults interact.

"Robin, will you please calm down? I had a moment of dizziness, but it has passed now," Regina said as Dr. Whale looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry Dr. Whale, it just lasted a moment. I overreacted."

"You're sure?" Robin asked from her side, taking her hand in his.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry for sending you into a panic," Regina said as she rubbed his cheek with her free hand to reassure him.

"I guess the crisis is over then?" Dr. Whale asked, drawing their attention.

"Yes, so can I get out of here now?" Regina asked. She really wanted to get out of there before anything else happened.

"I'm only releasing you on the promise that you go home and rest for a few days," Dr. Whale said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can assure you that she will," Robin nodded, eyeing Regina seriously.

"Ok then, I'm going to leave her in your hands," Dr. Whale said before returning to patient he had been looking in on before Robin dragged him into Regina's room.

"Alright boys, let's break out of this joint," Regina said. She pushed herself out of bed, but before her feet could even touch the ground, she was once again picked up in strong arms.

"Robin, I don't need to be carried around like a porcelain doll," Regina huffed indignantly.

"Just humor me. David is here to drive us to your home. Try to get used to the idea of being taken care of, at least until you are feeling better," Robin said.

"Daddy, are we staying with Gina?" Roland asked hoping they were.

"Yes, little man we are," Robin said as he saw Regina's head turn to look at him. And he saw one of her eyebrows raise as if to ask a question.

"No arguments. We're going to stay for a few days, just until I'm satisfied you have gotten enough rest," Robin declared, not about to let her argue her way out of his company.

"There's no reasoning with you now, is there?" Regina asked though she already knowing the answer and it was making her bite back a grin.

"No milady, there's not. Roland, grab Regina's purse and hand me her over-night bag there," Robin said. Roland gave the bag to Robin and picked up Regina's purse. He was proud that he could finally help her with something. He opened the door for Robin who carried his precious cargo. After a few turns, they were at the lobby where David waited.

"Regina, are you ok? Whale said you were doing better," David asked upon seeing Robin carrying her.

"I am. He's just over-reacting," Regina said, rolling her eyes.

"Call it what you want. I'll be staying with her for a few days." Robin said. David nodded and smiled. Regina saw the look the two men exchanged, but she let it slide. The whole motley crew followed David out to his truck. Robin carefully placed Regina into the truck and then Roland was tucked in next to her. David drove quietly to Regina's.

When they arrived, Robin once again took her in his arms, carried her inside her house and carefully placed her on the couch. Roland stayed by her side as Robin left to have a few words with David.

"Roland, do you know what they are talking about?" Regina asked as soon as the two men were out of earshot.

"No. Regina, what was in that bottle that you dropped?" Roland asked.

"Just some vitamins." Regina answered. Technically, she was not lying, but the way Roland tilted his head made her think he knew something more so she asked. "Why?"

"Are they special vitamins? Because the picture had a baby on them," Roland said, causing Regina's breath to stop for a second.

"You're just like your father, smart and a little too observant," she sighed, knowing she would have to come up with something to throw the boy off her secret. "They are special vitamins. They are to help me with any future children that I might have." Regina said, though she hated lying to him.

"So, you might have more kids one day?" Roland asked excitedly.

"I would say that there is a good chance of that," Regina smiled, thinking of her precious baby already inside of her.

"But you're not married," Roland pointed out, thinking of how his parents had been married when he came along.

"No, but you never know, I might be one day," Regina replied, wishing that the conversation would end.

"I know Gina! You can marry daddy and have a baby with him," Roland said. Regina couldn't react before she heard footsteps and saw Robin looking at them with a startled look on his face.

A/N Thanks to Joy Booth for all your help with this story!


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks to all who review, message and follow this story.**_

"Roland, what did you just say?" Robin asked as he walked over to where Regina sat on the couch with Roland.

"I was telling Gina that if she wants to have a baby one day that she can with you," Roland answered with a child's innocence. "Would you have one with her daddy? I want a little brother one day," Roland asked causing Regina's and Robin's eyes to grow bigger.

"Little man, if Regina and I were to have a baby one day that would be a blessing, but we might not be able to. And even if we do, we can't control whether it would be a boy or a girl," Robin said. He had felt Regina's eyes on him while he was talking, but when it went to look at her she quickly turned her head away when he had finished. He wondered what caused had cause her reaction.

"But Gina wants a baby," Roland said as Robin walked over to sit beside Regina.

"Oh she does, does she? And how do you know this Roland?" Robin asked as he looked from his son to Regina.

"I was just telling him that I _might_, one day, have more children… in the future," Regina interrupted, not wanting Roland to rehash their conversation for his father. "Roland, I have some cookies in the kitchen, they are in the cookie jar if you want a few."

Roland took off upon hearing that, leaving Regina and Robin alone on the couch.

"I going to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable," Regina said as she made a move to stand but felt Robin's hand on her arm, keeping her on the couch. She knew what was about to come and she took a deep breath to prepare herself for it.

"So, you want another child one day?" Robin asked trying to look into Regina's downcast eyes.

"It was just a thought that was all," She shrugged, but even as she spoke, she felt now familiar flutters in her stomach. Her hand immediately started to rub the spot.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked. He saw the movement. He was still not 100% convinced she was alright. This was the second time he had caught her holding her stomach.

"I'm fine, just glad to be home is all," Regina said as she felt the magic swirl inside her. She was trying to control the baby but it was no use. If her unborn wanted her to do something then she had no choice.

"So, in this future you saw for yourself, did you happen to see a father for your child?" Robin asked hopefully. His hand gently raised her chin so that he could see her beautiful face. He wanted to see the answer in her eyes as she did so. He watched several emotions pass over her face but as she opened her mouth to answer, they were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"MOM!" Henry called as he ran into the living room. Seeing his mom on the couch, he raced over to her and threw his arms around her. She hugged him back tightly. "Are you alright mom?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that. Honestly, I'm fine Henry. I was just a little under the weather but I am perfectly healthy now," Regina said, very glad that Henry had taken that moment to interrupt.

"Are you sure, you have never been sick before Mom?" Henry continued to question.

"Henry, I assure you, I'm fine," Regina repeated. Henry relaxed a little, though he didn't move from her side.

"And she shall stay that way, I promise you Henry," Robin said. Henry looked over at Robin.

"Good, I'm going to call Emma and let her know I'm staying here," Henry said.

"Henry, there is no need for that," Regina said. She did not want her son to worry.

"Roland and I are going to stay with her for a few days to make sure she takes proper care of herself," Robin assured Henry.

"Henry, would you walk with me upstairs so that Robin will quit hovering for a second?" Regina asked. Robin raised his eyebrows at her, but said nothing. They would have to finish their conversation later. Henry took Regina's arm and went upstairs with her.

Robin sat there for a few moments pondering everything that had happened in the last few days. He only looked up when he heard Roland coming back into the living room and an idea popped into his head.

"Roland, come here little man," Robin called. Roland walked over to his father. Robin pulled the boy into his lap. His little legs dangling over his father's long ones. "I need to talk to you about that bottle that you picked up for Regina back at the hospital. Regina told you those vitamins were to help her with a child she might have, correct?" Robin asked as he saw his son nod his head yes.

"Do you remember anything else that was on the bottle, Roland?" Robin asked, thoughts starting to connect in his mind. One in particular he could not let go of.

"No, but here is the bottle," Roland said as he pulled out the bottle from his inside jacket pocket and handed it to his father.

"Roland, where did you get this?" Robin asked.

"From Gina's purse," Roland said quietly.

"Son, you know that it not nice to take something that doesn't belong to you," Robin said, knowing he sounded like a hypocrite with his past of thievery, but he didn't want his little boy to follow in his footsteps.

"I know daddy, but I wanted to look at the picture again. I'm sorry," Roland said as he lowered his head.

"It is alright, my boy, just promise me you won't do this again."

"I won't daddy, I promise," Roland said. Robin hugged his son.

"Ok, why don't you go look at one of Henry's books over there and I'll be right back," Robin said. Roland moved to across the room and started to look at the book. Robin looked down at the bottle he held in his hands.

He didn't know what a lot of the words on it meant, but the few he did know, were answering the question he had yet to allow himself to ask. Ensuring the health of your baby, for pregnant and nursing moms was a huge red flag for him. He knew then why Regina had not been feeling well lately.

Regina was pregnant, and not just pregnant but pregnant with HIS child. It explained everything, the slight moodiness she had, the nausea and vomiting and now with these vitamins. He was going to be a father to her child. A huge grin bloomed on his face as he thought of everything they were going to share. From going through the pregnancy together and the birth, to their child's first breath, first smile, first steps. For some reason when he pictured their child he saw a little girl.

When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and put the bottle in his jacket. He turned and saw Henry there.

"How is your mom?" Robin asked.

"She's fine, just changing." Henry said as Robin nodded.

"Henry, I need to talk to your mother for a minute. Would you mind watching Roland till I get back?" Robin asked.

"Sure Robin, take your time." Henry said as Robin headed upstairs and he kept going over in his head what he had learned. Upon arriving at her door he paused, he saw that it was cracked open and he saw Regina looking at herself in the full length mirror. She would turn one way then the other. He then saw her raise up her shirt to look at her stomach, he saw the way her hand covered her stomach.

In the room Regina was looking for any changes in her body as of yet, but she couldn't see anything showing as of yet. She knew this pregnancy was going to be different with her baby already able to use magic and control some of her actions already.

She placed her hand on her belly trying to feel any sort of bump yet. She was so tuned in to feeling that she jumped when she felt a hand cover hers and she looked up in the mirror to see Robin standing behind her. She opened her mouth to try to explain but quickly closed it upon seeing the emotions going on in Robin's eyes. They were a perfect match of her own going on at the moment.

"Are you pregnant, Regina?" Robin asked as he questioned her through the mirror.

To be continued...

Thanks to Joy Booth for helping with this story.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thanks so much for all the great reviews, I appreciate you all for taking the time to leave them. **_

"Please answer me, Regina. Are you pregnant with my child?" Robin asked as he turned her around to face him. He wanted to see the truth in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I am Robin," Regina said as her eyes started to water slightly. _Damn hormones__,_ she thought.

"How long have you known about our child? Why didn't you tell me?" Robin asked.

"Only a few days, I was just coming to grips with it myself," Regina answered quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?" Robin asked. A little part of him was bothered that she had kept something so big from him.

"I didn't want you to think I had planned this," Regina said. "How did you find out about it anyway?"

"These," Robin said, rattling vitamin bottle. "And I know you didn't plan this Regina."

"You went through my purse?" Regina asked a little shocked he had done so.

"Not me, but who did doesn't matter, what matters is this baby," Robin said as he placed one hand on her stomach. "So, this is why you have not been feeling well?"

"Yes, evidently I'm destined to suffer morning sickness, evening sickness and all day sickness it seems," Regina grumbled.

"Feeling pretty bad I take it?" Robin said. Regina nodded.

"It seems our child likes to play tricks on me as well," Regina said. When she saw Robin's confused look, she explained further. "A few days ago when we saw each other near my house, our daughter froze my feet to the sidewalk until I talked to you."

"It really did that? I knew for some reason you were acting different that day," Robin said with a smile on his face. "Wait a minute, it's a girl?" Robin asked as he rubbed her stomach slightly.

"It's way too soon to tell, but it's just a feeling I have," Regina said with a smile on her face.

"And the day John brought you into Gold's pawn shop? You were sick then as well, I assume," Robin said not as a question but a statement.

"Yes, that was the day I found out about the baby," Regina agreed. "Gold could sense the baby's powers."

"She has powers already?" Robin asked. "Can't you control them?"

"No, as it is I have no control over them. Evidently she is quite powerful already, but I assure its only light magic," Regina said. "The baby has only used it to protect me or when she wanted me to talk to you."

"Protect you from what?" Robin asked worriedly.

"For some reason she doesn't like Rumpelstilskin or ," Regina answered with a small smile on her face.

"I don't blame her on that, but how does it protect you?"

"She is able to send a blast of light magic to ward them away from me."

"Then remind me when she is older to thank her," Robin said with a smile on his face, glad that their child is able to protect Regina, especially if he wasn't around to help.

"So, now what?" Regina said after a few moments of silence passed between them.

"Now we have to discuss everything between us," Robin said. He took her hand and sat them down on her bed.

"This sounds promising," Regina said with a small smirk on her face.

"First of all, I want you to know how happy I am about our baby. It was made from our trust of one another and most important it was made from our love," Robin said with his heart in his eyes. "Regina, I love you. You, Roland and now this baby mean the world to me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for any of you." He could see her emotions in her eyes and knew there was something else she needed to know.

"You need to know that Marian and I are no longer married. I went to Dr. Hopper and filled for a divorce. Archie helped finalize the paperwork." Robin answered the question she couldn't ask.

"I didn't want you to do that for me," Regina said, thinking of how she, once again, had broken up a family.

"Regina, I didn't do that for you. I did this for me. I'm no longer the man that was when I was married to Marian. We are not the same people anymore. A part of me will always love her. Just as a part of you will always love Daniel," Robin said as he saw the flicker of pain flash through her eyes. He didn't wish to bring her pain, but he had to explain. "You must know that my heart belongs to you and nothing will ever change that. Now, tell me how you feel about me."

"After Daniel died I never thought I would find someone to love, or that someone who could love me. So, I gave up on love for the longest time, my anger is the only thing I had left," Regina admitted. "Then one day I was looking for a witch, only to have a man shoot an arrow at me, and that man changed everything I had ever thought about love. I love you too Robin, body, soul and heart."

Robin leaned over quickly and kissed her lips deeply upon hearing all her words. This was what he had wanted since this nightmare had begun that night at the diner. For the woman he loved with his whole being to open her heart back up to him.

Regina responded to the kiss happily, putting everything she had into it. It had taken so much for her to open herself up to him again, to open herself up to a chance at love again, but now that she had, she was diving in head first. Regina's arms wrapped around his back and pulled him closer to her, his arms were already encircled around her.

Robin lips were consuming hers. He opened his mouth to seek hers. He licked at her tender lower lip with his tongue to seek entrance. She responded immediately and opened her mouth to him, their kiss deepening further.

Robin pulled back slightly knowing they had to stop before things got too out of control. Both of their kids were downstairs, so they might walk in on them at any second. Robin took her face in his hands and rubbed his forehead against her, letting their noses rub slightly against each other.

"I love you Regina, never doubt that," Robin said as looked at her face, at her eyes in particular. He knew he would always get lost in them, the way her long black eyelashes encircled her eyes.

"And I love you." Regina said with a small laugh. It felt right to finally allow herself to be happy and let the anger that she had held onto for so long go.

"I want to love you for the rest of my life Regina. Will you marry me?" Robin asked as Regina's eyes open wide.

"Did you just ask me to marry you?" Regina asked completely stunned by his words.

"I have lost too much time with you already. Since you came into my life, my world makes sense again. I know why people wake up in the morning and can get through the ordeals that life throws at them," Robin said by way of explanation for his proposal. "Until you came into my life, I had given up on finding someone to spend my days with."

"Robin, you don't have to do this. We can work something out with custody," Regina said.

"I didn't ask you to be my wife because of our child. I want to go to bed at night as your husband and wake up next to you as my wife," Robin said. A few moments of silence passed between them.

"Yes," Regina finally whispered out the word.

"What do you mean yes?" Robin asked as he looked at her, hope in his heart.

"Yes, I will marry you," Regina explained, returning the intense eye contact.

"Say that one more time," Robin commanded, but as Regina started to say those words again, he stopped her with a kiss. They had spent too much time apart and alone without the other one, the other part of their soul. Neither was going to go back into that lonely state of not having their other half anymore.

**Thanks to Joy Booth for helping me with this story.**


	12. Chapter 12

"When?" Robin asked between kissing her lips and neck.

"When what?" Regina asked trying to concentrate on what he was saying.

"When do I get to call you my wife?" Robin elaborated in all seriousness.

"When were you thinking?"

"Does tomorrow work for you?"

"Robin, we can't get married tomorrow," Regina said.

Robin gave up his attention on her neck to look at her face. "Why can't we? What would be holding us back?"

"Well, I need a dress, and you would need a suit, and we would need a place for the ceremony. Plus we have to tell our kids," Regina began listing off reasons, though in her heart she was just as desperate to elope.

"Our sons are going to love the fact that we are about to become a family," Robin stated confidently. "I know Roland will love having you as a step-mother and I have a hunch Henry will accept me as his step-father."

"I have no doubt Henry will be over the moon over to have you and Roland join our little family," Regina agreed.

"And the best part will be seeing their reactions when tell them about our little princess here," Robin said as he lowered his head to her stomach and pressed a kiss to her still invisible baby bump before addressing the little princess herself.

"Hello little one! This is your papa. I love you so much already. I know you are a little girl who is going to look just like her beautiful mother. I just hope I can fight off your suitors in the future, if not I'm sure your two older brothers will be more than happy to help." Robin teased, smiling when he felt Regina's hands twist in his hair as he had talked to their baby. His hands gently drifted over her stomach searching for any signs of his child.

"Ohhh…" Regina gasped.

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?" Robin asked, instantly alarmed by her exclamation.

"No, no I felt a little flutter just then. I think she was responding to you," Regina explained with a smile on her face.

"Of course she is. She loves her papa. She was making her presence known earlier at the hospital, wasn't she?" Robin asked as he remembered Regina grabbing her stomach and that same look had appeared on her face.

"Yes, she always does when you're around. I think she recognizes your voice," Regina said.

"That's my little girl," Robin smiled with misty eyes as he took Regina's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. As they kissed a pair of boys watched them from the doorway, both smiling at each other. A moment later, one let out a giggle that he could not hold in any longer, causing the adults to stop and turn towards them.

"And what are you two doing up here?" Regina asked, though she couldn't keep the smile from her lips.

"We just wanted to make sure you two were ok," Henry answered, making his way into the room with Roland right at his side.

"I'm fine, actually I'm better than that," Regina said as she looked over at Robin with a question in her eyes. He winked at her signaling for her to share their little secret.

"Henry, Roland, we have some news we would like to share with you," Regina started nervously. "Robin and I are getting married."

"Mom that's awesome!" Henry said loudly as he hugged his mom. Robin looked at his son and saw the happiness on his face instantly.

"So Gina is going to be my mommy now?" Roland asked.

"Yes Roland, she will be, as I would Henry's stepfather," Robin answered.

"So, Henry and I will be brothers!" Roland cheered happily, looking over at Henry.

"That's right," Robin said.

"Good, so can I call Gina Mommy now?" Roland asked.

"Only if you want to Roland," Regina said. She didn't want him confused between her and his mother.

"I want to very much, Gina," Roland said as he went into her arms and hugged her tight. Regina hugged both boys in her arms and looked over at Robin who smiled like the Cheshire cat upon seeing his family all together and happy.

"Now we just have a wedding to plan. So, how about giving us a few more minutes here?" Robin asked drawing the boy's attention.

"Sure Robin. Come on Roland, let's get some ice cream from the fridge. I know where Mom hides it," Henry whispered loudly as they left the room.

"Ice cream, mmm that sounds good right now," Regina said. She really didn't like ice cream all that much, but at the moment she felt like she could eat a whole bowl of it.

"Getting cravings already?" Robin asked, smiling at the look on her face.

"Well, I think we both know why am I," Regina answered as she placed a hand on her stomach. Robin placed his on top of hers.

"The best possible reason, milady. I love you both so much," Robin said as he put his arms around her and started to pull her closer to him.

"Robin, we are supposed to be planning the wedding, remember," Regina said with laughter in her voice.

"Oh we are, we are practicing the groom kissing the bride," Robin smirked.

"Is that so? Well, what do you think of practicing something from way back as well?" Regina said as she raised one eyebrow at him.

"Mmm and what is that milady?" Robin asked as he kissed the side of her neck and nibbled at it.

"If you remember, in our time engaged couples waited until their wedding night," Regina said causing Robin's head to pop up. He looked at her in obvious shock.

"Regina, I think it's a little too late for that practice, don't you think?" Robin asked as his hand landed on her stomach.

"Well, I thought it might be good to set an example and not give into our passion for one another until we are married. It would make the wedding night mean a lot more for me," Regina said. Robin seeing the seriousness of her words put his head into the crook of her neck and moaned slightly.

"Okay, okay you are right, of course, but we will not have a long engagement. Just long enough for you to get a dress, me a suit and whatever decorations you want," Robin said. They had been engaged only minutes and already he was sexually frustrated.

"Trust me thief, I'll make it up to you on our wedding night," Regina whispered into his ear, and then trailed heated kisses down his neck.

"You better," Robin stuttered.

"Ok so why don't I go see what I can find as far as a dress and maybe you can check with David about a suit?" Regina asked, pulling away reluctantly.

"No, no, no. I want you to rest this afternoon. I'll find Tink and send her over. You two can start thinking about what kind of dress you want and I'll talk with David as you said, but I'm leaving the two boys here to take care of you while I'm gone," Robin said, tucking her in the soft blankets on her bed.

"You mean to babysit me…" Regina grumbled.

"I'll call it… looking out for you. What can I say? I'm protective of those I love, get used to it," Robin said, his hand rubbing her stomach one last time. "Especially the smallest."

Robin kissed her lips before he left her in the bedroom, went downstairs and told Henry and Roland to look after her until he returned. Regina lay in the bed taking it easy for a few minutes, until she heard her front door open, followed by a loud yell of her name.

"REGINA!"

"Great here comes hurricane Tinkerbelle," Regina sighed as Tink ran into her room.

"Oh my god, you're engaged! I knew you two were destined to be together." Tink squealed as she came to the side of the bed and hugged Regina.

"Yes, yes, you were right. Now, calm down."

"I ran into Robin and he told me about the wedding and whoa..." Tink said.

"What is it?" Regina asked, concerned by the look on Tink's face.

"I feel a strong presence of magic and it's not yours," Tink answered, concentrating on the magic around them. As she figured out the source, a grin bloomed across her face.

"Wait a minute… Are you? Are you pregnant, Regina?" Tink asked and before Regina could even answer the fairy continued. "You are, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I just found out and I knew you would not be able to keep it a secret," Regina answered, shrugging without any regret.

"Oh, well you're right on that point," Tink continued to grin, laughing happily. "So now you and your soul mate are going to spend forever together and to top it all off you're going to have a baby together. I told you it was written in the stars."

"Alright Tink, you've made your point. Now, I need you to focus. I need a dress and help with planning this wedding."

"It's a done deal. We'll go to town and look at dresses tomorrow. Robin gave me strict orders that you were to rest, which makes more sense now that I know about the baby. So today rest, tomorrow dress," Tink giggled and went downstairs to watch over the boys.

Regina just shook her head at how someone's life could change so quickly. She had her soul mate whom she was going to marry soon, she had two handsome sons, and she had her precious little girl growing inside of her.

Life was good...

A/N Thanks to Joy Booth for all your help with this story, I appreciate it so much!


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Regina woke up in her bed in Robin's arms. He was asleep with one of his arms around her, one hand on her stomach where their child was. She lay there for a while, just enjoying the precious moments with the man she loved and her unborn child. Her boys were still asleep in their beds, but she knew before long they would be awake.

She moved slowly. Lifting Robin's arm from her, she watched him turn in the bed to lay on his back. Robin had kept his word and they had literally just slept in the same bed last night. She stood therefor a moment watching him before went over to where his clothes were in the chair. Picking up his shirt, she slipped it on, loving the scent of it. As she moved to the bathroom, she was about to start getting herself ready for the day, when she felt the familiar wave of nausea hit her.

"Not again," she whined as she ran to the toilet, kneeled down and violently emptied her stomach. She retched and retched until she didn't think she had anything left. It was only when she felt a hand on her back and another hand pulling her hair back that she realized she was not alone.

"You shouldn't have to see me like this," Regina said. She was slightly embarrassed to be seen so out of sorts.

"I'm partly to blame for you being like this. Not to mention, you're going to be my wife soon. This is why they say in sickness **and** in health," Robin said calmly, not even remotely phased by her being sick. Living in the forest for so long meant nothing much bothered him anymore.

"I don't know if I can go through this for another month," Regina groaned. The cool bathroom tiles were her only friends, until Robin began to wipe her brow with a cool rag.

"Surely the woman who stopped the evil Peter Pan and the wicked witch can deal with a little nausea," Robin teased trying to get a smile out of her, but when he looked at her face he saw it had not work.

"A little? You try almost throwing up your lungs every morning and when you finally get something in your stomach you have to run right back and do it all over again," Regina snapped, her tone a little upset.

"You are of course right, my love. I have no idea what that is like, but know this, if I could I would take this discomfort from you, I would do it in a heartbeat," Robin vowed seriously. Then he lowered his hand to her stomach. "Hey little one, how about giving your mom a break for a while?"

"It won't work. It isn't her, it is just the process of going through the beginning of a pregnancy," Regina sighed. She closed her eyes as she felt Robin's hand steady on her stomach. A few seconds later, she felt the nausea let up and she opened her eyes to look at Robin.

"It's gone. How did you do that?" Regina asked as this was the first morning the sickness had gone away this early.

"A father's touch," Robin answered mysteriously with a smirk on his face. Regina rolled her eyes at him. He helped her to her feet and finally saw what she was wearing.

"So it would seem you find the smell of forest more appealing these days?" Robin teased, his fingers drifting over the familiar worn fabric now wrapped around her.

"What? It's comfortable," Regina shrugged as she moved to the vanity. She ignored Robin's chuckles and focused on brushing her teeth. Once she was done, they returned into the bedroom, got dressed and headed downstairs.

"I've got to meet with David this morning, but I'm going to take the boys with me and leave them with Little John at the campsite. We'll grab a bite at Granny's on the way," Robin said as he went to stand behind her in the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his body.

"Robin, you need to behave," Regina warned as she felt Robin's desire for her pressing against her. She felt him move his head to beside hers and felt his breath on her ear.

"I can't help it milady, just being in your presence is all it takes. Every time I see you all I want to do is pick you up over my shoulder and have my way with you," Robin whispered as his lips fell on her neck and his arms tightened around her waist.

"Robin, you promised," Regina reminded him gently, now almost regretting the promise she had gotten from him. She promised herself it would not be all that long before they were man and wife.

"And I keep my promises to you. Just be forewarned that on our wedding night you are not getting any sleep."

"Promise?" Regina asked as she turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"I promise you with all that I am," Robin answered as he lowered his lips to hers. It was the kind of kiss that held all the passion they were feeling and yet was still tender enough to remind them of how special their new relationship was. He wrapped his arms around her pulling their bodies together in an embrace. He had promised her that they would wait until their wedding night, but he did not promise her that he would not tempt her.

Regina, from the first time being in his arms in the forest that fateful night, had always felt that this was where she should have always been. The feelings he had always made her feel were from his love for her. No matter how hard she had tried to fight her feelings, deep down she knew she could not keep her love for him at bay.

Kissing him had always felt natural to her and she felt that every kiss was special for her. She, who had not shown any emotions or wanted any ties to any other man in a long time, had feelings. She, who had actually shoved people away to keep a distance, had pulled him to her somehow. With Robin it was all new and different. She wanted him by her side and as far as being tied to another person, there was now a very special bond they had and would always have, growing inside of her.

"I better stop or I will be in danger of breaking my promise to you," Robin sighed as he ended their kiss and pressed their foreheads together. He saw her eyes looking at him with love in them and he was struck by how thankful he was that this special woman had come into his life.

"Papa?" Roland called as he came running down the stairs with Henry not too far behind.

"Here my boy," Robin returned, quickly turning to catch the little boy running at him. "How did you sleep, little man?"

"Great! I like sleeping in Mommy's castle," Roland said. Regina looked at Roland in surprise. This was the first time he had called her that. She caught Robin's eyes on her, but he was merely grinning.

"And I love having you here, my little knight and my little prince," Regina said as Henry walked over to her and hugged her.

"Mom, I'm not that little anymore," Henry said as she hugged him back.

"You're always going to be my little prince," Regina said as the boys left to gather their things, while Robin stayed in the kitchen with her.

"So Tinkerbelle should be here pretty soon. I want you to promise to take it easy today. If you start to feel poorly, I want you to call me," Robin said, once again taking her in his arms, as she laid her head on his chest.

"Are you going to be like this the whole 9 months?" Regina laughed.

"Try the rest of our lives," Robin replied seriously. "You mean the world to me, milady." Then he kissed her forehead and started to rub her back, only to be interrupted by the doorbell.

"That has to be Tinkerbelle," Regina said, moving to answer the door. As soon as she opened it, in ran hurricane Tink mumbling about how this style of dress would look best on her.

"And what about your maid of honor? And bridesmaids any thoughts on who you are going to pick?" Tinkerbelle asked as she walked into the kitchen. Seeing Robin, a huge grin appeared on her face and she could not stop it from growing bigger every second.

"She knows, doesn't she?" Robin asked, looking to the doorway where Regina stood.

"Of course I know. I could feel the presence of a powerful magical force," Tinkerbelle said. She went to Robin and hugged him. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thank you Tinkerbelle, and while we are at it, I really want to thank you for helping Regina and I back then and now," Robin said, His eyes never leaving Regina's though hers had misted over.

"Regina?" Robin asked worriedly. Tinkerbelle followed his gaze.

"Hormones already?" Tinkerbelle asked.

"Just something in my eyes, is all," Regina shook her head to regain some composure. "Now to answer one of your questions, I think I am going to have a Matron of Honor and Maid of Honor…" She paused for dramatic effect, before asking, "Tink would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"You mean it?" Tinkerbelle said in obvious wonder. Regina nodded her head and Hurricane Tink came running over to her, wrapping Regina in an impossible tight hug.

"Ok, ok now, that's enough," Regina said trying to calm the flittering fairy.

"Alright then, I'm going to leave you two ladies to it," Robin said. "Tink, call me if she starts to feel unwell. I'm leaving you in charge of my precious cargo." He walked over to Regina and pecked her on the lips quickly, before walking into the entryway to wait on the boys, who came running down the stairs seconds later and they all left the house.

"Ok so, let's go dress shopping," Tink said as she grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her out of the house. The two women headed to town to start dress shopping. Regina tried on dress after dress and while some were very pretty and stylish, nothing was catching her eye.

"What do you think of this one Regina?" Tinkerbelle asked as she brought out a mermaid style dress.

"I don't know. I mean I want Robin to like it as well," Regina said.

"Regina, he will love anything that you wear and you know it," Tinkerbelle said, before a thought struck her. "Wait, I think I know the perfect dress. Hold still," Tink said as she touched her fairy dust necklace and a green glitter surrounded Regina. When Regina looked down, she saw that she was wearing the cream colored dress from the night that she didn't go into the tavern to meet Robin, only it now it didn't have long sleeves and it hugged her curves just a bit more.

"Oh Tinkerbelle," Regina said as she looked at herself in the mirror and for the first time that day loved what she saw.

"I knew you would recognize it," Tinkerbelle said as the two women left the shop. They had picked up a few things there and were heading towards Granny's to get a bite to eat. They were almost there, when a gust of green smoke appeared in front of them stopping the two women in their tracks.

"Hello little sis," Zelena cackled, eyeing Regina dangerously.

"Stay away from her," Tinkerbelle said, stepping in front of Regina.

"Another protector, my little sis, you have an abundance of them," Zelena rolled her eyes as she waved her arm and sent Tinkerbelle flying out of her way.

"How did you survive?" Regina asked as Zelena approached her.

"I have my ways. So, I hear I'm going to be an auntie," Zelena said as she reached her hand out to touch Regina's stomach, only to be pushed away by a gust of light magic. "That didn't come from you. It's your child, isn't it? My, my, it certainly is strong for being so young."

"Zelena, don't let the darkness over take you. I know what that's like and all you'll end up is miserable," Regina said, trying to reason with her only blood relative left.

"Oh, but it's so much more fun being wicked little sis," Zelena said as she tried to choke Regina with her fist like she had during their confrontation in the barn, but once again no harm befell Regina. "That child is a force to be reckoned with."

"Zelena, you wouldn't harm a child. Not even at my lowest level, did I do that and I know you wouldn't either," Regina said.

"I may have to wait until your brat is born to get back at you, but mark my words I will take everything you love from you," Zelena returned with an eerie fire in her eyes.

"I don't know about that dearie," Rumpelstilskin said as he came up behind them to stand in front of Regina.

"Oh look who it is, my executioner himself. Well, how does that saying go? Payback is a witch," Zelena said as she waved her hand and sent Rumple and Regina flying through the air, smashing through the clock at the clock tower. They ended up landing on the floor with glass surrounding them, though Regina was unharmed and Rumple was shaken up a bit.

"How did you get up after going through this before?" Rumple asked as he tried to get his bearings.

"Once you go through one clock tower, the rest are a piece of cake," Regina shrugged as Rumple used his magic to bring them back down onto the street.

"My turn dearie," he said as he waved his hand and sent Zelena flying back into a van. "That's more like it."

"Just restrain her powers and let's figure this out later," Regina said. Though she was holding it together, she was feeling worse by the second.

"Just stay where you are and I'll handle your sister," Rumple said as he headed towards the fallen Zelena. Regina was going to try to reason with Rumple, but her head started to swim and she dropped to her knees, feeling sick to her stomach.

"Milady?" a man's voice called from above Regina, causing her to look up. The word was the term that she loved to hear, but it wasn't from the man whose voice she wanted.

"William?" Regina asked as she saw him standing above her.

_**A/N Thanks to Joy Booth for helping me with this story!**_

_**DragonCon bound in the morning!**_


	14. Chapter 14

"Hello Regina, it's been a long time," Will said as she placed her hand in his and he helped her to her feet.

"How did you get here?" Regina asked, sizing up the man in front of her.

"Wasn't easy, but I was able to find my way here. I am very happy to see you," Will said, chuckling as a thought occurred to him. "So, you and the outlaw, I hear."

"How do you know about that?"

"You might be surprised how word gets around in different realms. Now, come here," Will said as he pulled her in for a big hug. She returned his embrace, but as she looked over his shoulder, she saw Robin and some of the others running towards her.

"Regina!" Robin yelled out as he came closer to them.

"Robin," Regina returned his name softly.

"He can't know about us, Regina. It would put him in serious danger. Just follow my lead," Will said as Regina moved out of his arms and mere moments later was swallowed up in Robin's.

"Are you alright? We heard Zelena was here and that there was an attack," Robin mumbled, fear evident in his every feature, but then he caught sight of another familiar face. "Will? What are you doing here?" Robin asked, completely stunned to see the man in question standing there in front of him. It had been many years since he had last seen Will and they had not parted on the best of terms back then.

"I went to bed one night, and the next thing I know, I woke up here two days ago," Will answered. Robin looked from Regina to Will.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?" Robin asked not sure what to make of all this.

"I know I screwed things up in the past, but when you love someone you'll do anything for them," Will said. "If the woman you loved was in danger, wouldn't you?"

As he spoke, Will saw it hit a nerve with Robin who was looking pointedly at Regina.

"Will, you placed us all in danger that night in Maleficant's castle." Robin said still sore over that night.

"Haven't you ever heard of giving people a second chance, Robin? I messed up and I know I let you down that night, but I had to try and find a way to be with her."

"We can discuss your mistakes later. Right now, Regina comes first. I'm going to take her home and make sure for myself, she is ok," Robin said as he put his arm around her small of her back and walked away from Will.

Will watched them walk down the sidewalk and away from him. He did see Regina turn her head to look back at him. He simply nodded his head at her in reply as they turned the corner.

"Well, let's see what kind of trouble I can get into next," Will said to himself, as he headed towards Gold's pawn shop.

Robin set a steady pace walking back to Regina's house. His thoughts were jumbled from finding out that Zelena was back and after Regina. Then he found out that Will Scarlett was in Storybrooke. Robin didn't believe for one second that Will just "woke up" and found himself here just days ago. And the thing that really bothered him the most was when he had seen Regina in Will's arms, returning his embrace. Why was she hugging him and how did they know each other? Once Robin got Regina settled in, he would have to ask her some important questions.

Regina could feel the tension coming from Robin. His silence was a dead tip off. She knew he would have questions for her. She didn't know what to tell him though, because as much as she loved Robin, she had to protect Will as well. As they walked to her house she tried to come up with something that she thought might satisfy him, but she knew somehow that nothing she came up with would help this situation. Before she knew it, she was walking into her house. Robin took her hand and led her to the couch. Once she was settled, he brought her a glass of water.

"Drink," Robin said. Part of her bristled at the command, but she complied because she had not know how thirsty she was until the water was in front of her. She could tell by the tone of his voice that the questions were about to start. As soon as she sat the glass down, he sat down beside her and took her hands. "Tell me about him. How do you know each other Regina?"

"Robin, we just know each other from a long time ago…" Regina said, but Robin put one finger under her chin to get her to look him in the eyes.

"I know you have a past, as I do of course, and I promise not to judge you. Nothing you tell me will turn me from you, but don't lie to me. That is all I ask," Robin said. Already his mind was thinking of several different ways the two could have met. None of then set his mind at ease.

"It's nothing, really Robin," Regina tried to convince him, but even hearing it from her own lips, she knew it sounded weak.

"You're protecting him. Why? Does he mean that much to you?" Robin asked, fearing he might lose her to Will one day. One thing he knew about her, was how much she always protected those she cared about the most.

"He does mean something to me, but there is nothing romantic between us. I promise you. Please, just trust me on this," Regina said.

"Regina, I do trust you. It's him that I don't trust. He burned me once before by endangering myself and my men, and I don't like the idea of him doing it again, especially where you are concerned," Robin said, still not believing that she was protecting Will by keeping some secret from him.

"I understand why you don't trust him, but I truly believe he is sorry for what he did and like you once told me, some people deserve a second chance."

"Not when it endangers someone I care about, or two very important people," Robin said as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"We're fine. Our child didn't let Zelena get anywhere near me," Regina said hoping the baby's little show today would diffuse this awkward situation they were in.

"I am very glad that she did, but I don't like the idea of Will being around. Something is up with him and I think you know more than you are telling me," Robin tried once more to get her to explain Will and her relationship.

"Robin, he means me no harm. Please, just trust me on this," Regina said as she took his hands in hers and looked at him, hoping that he would be able to see the truth in her eyes.

"Like I said, I do trust you, but I will not trust him again. Be very careful around him, because if he tries anything I will not be held responsible for my actions," Robin swore to her.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs, take a hot bath and try to relax," Regina said starting to stand up.

"Do you need any help?" Robin asked as he too stood up.

"I know how to bathe myself," Regina said, but then she noticed the twinkling in Robin's eyes. "Why don't you go get our boys and pick us up some burgers from Granny's and come back home?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to leave you alone," Robin said not really wanting to leave her.

"I'm fine. We're fine." Regina said as she took one of his hands and placed it on her flat stomach.

"And that is all I want is for you both to be ok. Well, since you are sure," Robin said as rubbed her stomach slightly. "Is there anything in particular you want from Granny's?"

"Instead of a burger, pick me up a grilled chicken sandwich and a salad," Regina said. "Oh, and get some ice cream on the way back as well." Regina was craving the frozen treat.

"Any particular flavor?" Robin asked.

"Strawberry sounds so good right now," Regina practically moaned. Robin smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her lips softly, before he left the house to get their boys and their food.

Regina made her way upstairs and entered her bedroom, where she removed her clothes, put on a robe and made her way to the bathroom. She had just started to run the water, when she felt a hand tap on her shoulder. Thinking it was Robin, she smiled and turned around.

"That didn't take long, how...HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Regina asked, her hands rushing to check to tie on her robe.

"I have my ways," Will shrugged.

"You can't be here. If Robin finds you here he'll have a fit. It took all I could say to calm him down after seeing you earlier," Regina said, but Will just leaned back up against the vanity.

"Keeping secrets from lover boy? I must say, I'm shocked," Will mocked with a smirk on his face.

"You know damn well why I can't tell him about you," Regina grumbled.

"And I am eternally grateful for that. Now, what is this I hear about you being knocked up?" Will asked.

"I'm pregnant, not just knocked up," Regina said. "And how did you find out anyways?"

"Oh word might being getting around in this town. So, you and Robin Hood?" Will chuckled. "You know, if someone had told me that you and Robin would be getting together, I would have called their bluff immediately."

"Don't you have someone else you can bother?" Regina asked not amused in the least.

"Oh, but you are much fun to annoy," Will teased. "So, he's the proud daddy, I take it?"

"Yes, yes, he is the father. Why the interest in all of this?" Regina asked.

"Because I can feel the magic in your child right now. He or she is very powerful for one so very young," Will answered seriously for once.

"How can you feel her power? Only creatures that are magical can," Regina asked, very confused.

"Well, a lot has changed since the last time we were together, but I best be going, because lover boy is almost back home," Will said as he moved from the vanity. "I'll be seeing you soon."

He kissed her on her cheek, before waving his hand and disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"I have a bad feeling about this already," Regina moaned to herself in the now empty bathroom. She quickly shed her robe, got into the tub and tried to relax. Moments later, she heard the boys downstairs and a few moments after that Robin was coming into the bathroom.

"Feeling better?" Robin asked as he sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing her shoulders. "You are still very tense. Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, no, just thinking of everything that has been going on."

"Well try not to think about anything except our perfect little girl right now," Robin said. He kissed her on the top of her head, before he went downstairs to check on their boys.

"William what are you up to now?" Regina asked to herself, knowing whatever it was he was up to no good. Somehow she had to find out, but without Robin being around.

_**A/N thanks so much to Joy Booth for helping me with this story.**_


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Regina woke up rested from the first good night's sleep she'd had in a while. Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel Robin's arm laying across her waist. She turned so that she was looking at him. She loved moments like this when she could just admire him without him knowing. She looked at his chest, at the way his abs were clearly defined from years of hard work living in the forest.

"Anyone ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Robin asked with a smirk. Regina looked up to his face, but his eyes were still closed.

"How long have you been awake?" Regina asked.

Robin opened his eyes then to look at her. His eyes swept her beautiful face and he wondered how she managed to stay so beautiful at every moment he had been with her.

"A little before you woke up. How did you sleep?" Robin asked as he pulled her into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

"Very well, for the first time in a while," Regina replied. Her right hand moved to his chest and started to trace the muscles there.

"Now then milady, I seem to remember someone wanted to wait until we were married," Robin said. Just the touch of her fingers on him made him want her even more.

"Ridiculous," she laughed her gentle fingers still administering their sweet torture. "Who would suggest such a horrible idea?"

"Someone who is going to well satisfied on her wedding night, I promise," Robin replied, causing a small blush to appear on Regina's cheeks.

"And I promise you the same, my thief," Regina whispered. Robin lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly.

"Are you feeling alright this morning?" he asked.

"Yes, I am glad to say no morning sickness, as of yet," Regina said with a raised brow as if waiting for the dreaded ailment to strike at any moment, but Robin moved his hand to her stomach.

"That's my baby girl," he cooed in that eminently father-like tone. "Give your momma a break for a while."

"She's going to be so spoiled by the time she is born if you keep this up," Regina commented with a smirk.

"She's my little girl, our daughter. She is so young, and yet already so precious to me. I now have four people who I die for without thinking twice," Robin said causing Regina's eyes to tear up slightly. She saw the truth in every single word he said to her, not that she had ever doubted his love for them. Her daughter was extremely precious to her also, not that she loved her daughter any more than she loved both her sons, but this was her baby and she swore she would not treat her child as Cora had treated her.

"I better get down stairs and get some breakfast for the boys before they destroy my kitchen," Regina sighed as she made a move to get out of the bed, but was restrained by Robin's arms around her.

"I have a better idea. How about we all go to Granny's for pancakes? It would be our first official outing as a family," Robin asked.

"I like that idea very much," she answered, placing a kiss on his lips before moving toward the bathroom. "Would you mind getting the boys ready while I freshen up?"

"Of course," Robin replied before he got dressed and went to get their boys ready for breakfast. Regina changed into a nice pair of black pants, a simple sweater and flats. When Robin came back into the bedroom, she was just finishing. He put his arms around her waist as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"No heels today?" Robin asked. He liked how dainty she was compared to him with no heels on. The top of her head barely reached his chin.

"I'm not taking any chances with her," Regina said. "Besides, I'm sure my ankles are going to start to swell soon, so might as well get used to it now." Regina smiled at their image in the mirror. She watched his hands move her breasts and cup them through her sweater.

"I think they are growing milady," Robin said as he massaged them slightly.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" Regina teased him. She knew most men liked a fuller chest.

"They were beautiful as they were. I just don't know how long I can keep my hands off you," Robin said as he lowered his head, moving her hair to the side with one of his hands, then brought the hand back to her chest as he kissed her, nipping the soft skin of her neck.

"Well Robin, I don't think you are doing such a good job of keeping your hands off right now," Regina pointed out, though she wasn't disappointed by his attention in the least.

"What can I say, milady? You are just irresistible to me. Not to mention, if you remember correctly, I never did promise I would not tempt you," Robin teased as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his hands on her. It felt like so long since he had touched her like this. She knew she wanted to wait, but it still felt so good to feel his hands on her body.

A slow ache was beginning to make itself known between her legs and she boldly took one of his hands from her chest and moved it slowly down to where she wanted it. When she pressed his fingers right where she wanted them on her clit, he took over and started to rub her slightly, circling her clit with the tip of his middle finger as Regina leaned back into his chest and started to moan.

"Can you wait till our wedding night Regina? Or do you to be on your bed right now, with me between your thighs licking you and teasing you till you come on my mouth?" Robin whispered into her ear as he dragged kisses down the curve of her neck, his teeth nipping at her earlobe slightly.

"Can you see us on your bed milady? Making love to each other all night long until we can't even remember our own names?" Robin continued as he stopped circling her clit and instead pressed on it hard. Regina opened her eyes upon that movement and looked into the mirror to see Robin's eyes on her, watching for her reaction to this.

Robin's mind was on one thing, the woman who was in his arms at the moment. He loved her with everything he had in his being. He loved how responsive she was with him from their first kiss to their first time making love to one another. He was going to do his best to restrain himself and wait till they were married, but it was so hard not to just want to tear both their clothes off and make love right now. He knew he had to stop now before his body took over his mind. Already he was irrationally hard for her. With a soft groan he removed his hands from her, turned her in his arms, placed his hands on the side of her face and kissed her, letting his hands move to her hair as he did so.

"We better go or we're never going to get out of here," he finally said against her lips as he looked down into her face and touched her forehead to his slightly. Her eyes were locked on his. He could see in her eyes just how turned on she was and for one split second he was so tempted to pick her up and place her on the bed, but before he could even think further than that, they were interrupted.

"Daddy, we're ready for pancakes," Roland called from the hallway.

"I guess we have been summoned," Regina said. She took her bottom lip with her teeth causing Robin to moan when he saw the action.

"I'm getting my suit today and putting a rush on it," Robin said as he leaned down and took said bottom lip in between his lips and pulled.

"Mom! We're starving!" Henry then called out from the hallway as well.

"We better go," Regina said as she smiled into his mouth. Just then her stomach growled slightly.

"All my children are against me now," Robin said with a soft laugh. He took Regina's hand as they headed downstairs to get their boys. The beautiful little family left the house and made their way to Granny's. Many a people stared when they saw Robin with Roland holding his left hand and Henry holding Roland's left hand and Regina was holding Henry's left hand. Robin noticed as they were walking a few times Regina placing her left hand on her stomach and he could not help but smile as his family was by his side.

When they arrived at Granny's, the morning rush was finally starting to dwindle, so they sat in a booth with Robin and Henry on one side and Roland and Regina on the other. A few minutes later, Ruby made her way over to take their orders.

"We'll have pancakes all around with extra syrup. The boys and Regina will have orange juice and a large coffee for myself," Robin announced jovially.

"No coffee for you Regina?" Ruby asked as she was a little surprised because every time Regina came in she had at least one here and took one on the go.

"None today, thank you," Regina said. Then she met Robin's twinkling eyes and smiled at him as they shared their little secret. Regina was not going to take any chances and that meant limiting her daily intake of caffeine. She had done some research on what foods to avoid, but there was some evidence now that moderate amounts of caffeine was safe during pregnancy. Sadly, the same could not be said for alcohol. While she usually liked to have one glass of red wine after dinner, she was going to go without until she was done breastfeeding her baby. She had told Robin about the food and drinks she was going to be avoiding so he would know as well.

"Well all righty then, be back out with your orders in just a few," Ruby said as she turned and left. The door to Granny's opened behind them and the bell went off as Doctor Whale walked in and seeing Regina he made a motion with his head that he wished to speak with her.

"I'll be right back," Regina said as she stood up to go see what Doctor Whale wanted.

"Is everything alright?" Robin asked. His concern for her was only getting worse. He saw that Doctor Whale was standing near the door.

"Everything is fine," Regina said as she looked meaningfully at the boys. Robin then stood up as well.

"Boys, stay here. We'll be right back," Robin said. They walked over to where Doctor Whale was.

"Nothing is wrong, Robin," the Doctor said as he saw the concern on the archer's face. "I was just going to tell Regina that I had a cancellation this afternoon. I hoped to have her in to meet with an OB-GYN and talk to her about the pregnancy."

"What's this OB-GYN?" Robin asked. He was still learning the comings and goings of this new world.

"It's a doctor who specializes in pregnancy. I can come in today. What time?" Regina asked. She too was anxious to make sure everything was going as it was supposed to.

"Two o'clock?" Doctor Whale asked.

"I'll be there," Regina said, but Robin grabbed her hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"_We'll_ be there," he said as he gave her hand a firm grip letting her know he wanted to be there as well.

"See you both later then," Doctor Whale nodded before he went to the bar to order his own breakfast.

"You sure you want to come along?" Regina asked. She knew some men feel the need to be there through all the exams and doctor's appointments.

"Regina, I'm going to be there for you and our baby _for everything_," Robin said. He had lowered his voice so that this secret could stay theirs as long as possible. Regina smiled, touched the side of his face and leaned up to kiss him. As they made their way back to their booth, Ruby brought their plates full of pancakes. The family sat and enjoyed their breakfast, while Roland enthralled them all with a few stories of his father's adventures he had heard from his Uncle John and Henry told some of his mom's more hero-like adventures like getting his heart back when Peter Pan stole it.

"I'll be right back. I need to visit the restroom," Regina said as she went towards the back. Once she was done she left the restroom, only to turn and bump into someone.

"I'm sorry, I...William, what are you doing here?" Regina asked.

"I just wanted to check on you. See how you are doing," William said.

"I'm fine, but you really shouldn't be here." Regina said, her eyes darting around to make sure they were alone.

"Afraid Robin might see me? Is he jealous of me?" William asked.

"He is for now, but once I explain to him he won't be," Regina snipped not that she blamed Robin for feeling like he did.

"You have to give me just a little time, then you can tell him everything," William said, praying Regina wouldn't ruin his plans.

"What are you after here?"

"Always suspicious aren't you?" William laughed.

"With you, do you blame me?" Regina asked. Then they both laughed in remembrance of their past together.

"Come here," William said. He opened his arms and Regina walked into them. They hugged for a few seconds. She leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I've missed you," she whispered.

"Me too, but we both know why I couldn't be here for you. That is one of the things I will always regret in all this," William said seriously.

"We can't change that now. Just tell me, what brought you here?" Regina asked.

"I'm here for him," he answered. Regina pulled back to look at him in shock.

"William, you are no match for him. Besides, he is not like he was," Regina said.

"That doesn't change things. I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to you, to us," William said. He placed a small kiss to her forehead and before she could even say another word, she felt William being pulled from her and saw Robin standing there.

"I warned you," Robin said as he pulled back a fist and connected with William's jaw sending him flying across the floor.

"Robin, stop it!" Regina said as she moved to stand between Robin and William who was still lying on the floor rubbing his jaw.

"Regina, he had his hands all over you. Now I have tried to be patient, but this is different," Robin said. He knew his jealously was getting the best of him, but damn it, he didn't trust William with anything these days.

"I was just talking with her Robin, no need to be so serious," William said as he started to stand. Regina turned and helped him up. She checked his jaw to see if it was broken, but as her hands traveled on his face, he winced causing her to stop.

"I think you should go have it checked out William," Regina said.

"I'm alright. It's not the first time I've taken a hit," William said though he was glaring at Robin.

"And it won't be the last, if you don't stay away from her," Robin warned returning his glare.

"Oh, are you afraid I might steal her away from you?" William asked. He was enjoying getting Robin all worked up, and as he saw Robin make a move to come after him again, he knew he was doing a fine job.

"Robin, stop it. You too, William," Regina said as she placed a hand on Robin's chest to stop him. She knew he would stop in his tracks with her standing there between them. "William, get out of here. Stop being such a child."

"Fine, but we'll speak again soon," William said. He couldn't resist getting in the last word, before he sauntered out the back door.

"I'm sorry for over-reacting, Regina, but that man makes my blood boil," Robin said.

"You have nothing to be jealous about. I need you to just trust me. I love you, and only you," Regina said hoping these words would have the desired effect.

"And I love you, milady. I just don't like the idea of him being alone with you and it's not because I don't trust you, because I do. It's him that I don't trust." Robin said as he pulled her into his arms.

"Let's get out of here. We'll drop the boys off at Tink's and head over for the appointment with Dr. Whale," Robin said. Regina agreed, so they gathered their boys and made their way to the hospital.

At the hospital, they waited, and waited, and waited. They waited in the waiting room for half an hour. Then Regina's name was called, and they were shown to a little room that reeked of bleach and antiseptic. The nurse came twenty minutes later, took her vitals, gave her a paper gown, and said the doctor would be right with her.

"You have to get naked for this?" Robin asked.

"Yes, I do. If you don't want to stay for this, I will understand," Regina answered. She took off her clothes, placed them on the empty chair, tried not to rip the flimsy _dress _as she slipped it on, and then sat down on the exam table.

"No, I'm good," Robin said. He stood beside her while they waited another fifteen minutes for the door to open behind them. Finally, it was Doctor Whale who appeared at the door.

"Wait, he's doing the exam?" Robin asked. He didn't like the idea of him or any man looking at Regina like this. He had thought it would be a woman.

"I'm just filling in for Doctor Lisa Smith. She is out right now," Doctor Whale explained.

"Are you sure you can do this, because the last time you were near me you went flying," Regina asked. She remembered the day the baby had kept Doctor Whale from her.

"Well, I was hoping you might be able to speak to her, and tell her I mean her mother no harm," Doctor Whale said.

"I can try. Now sweet pea, that silly Doctor is not going to harm us, so don't send him flying out the window. And remember your daddy is here to protect me if need be," Regina said to her baby as she rubbed her stomach slightly.

"Alright, let's give this a try, shall we?" Doctor Whale said. He moved his hand to carefully touch Regina's arm and luckily there was no repeat of the last time. "Ok then, let's begin. I have you about two months pregnant now, which means you should be due in around seven months. Let's say the middle of February. We need your family's medical histories. Is there any diseases on either side that I should know about?" Doctor Whale asked as both of them shook their heads no.

"Good, then we move to a tricky part. Regina with you being magical and trying to protect the town, I really hope you make very smart moves. Though your baby is able to protect you both right now, we don't know how long that may last," Doctor Whale said. Robin took her hand and squeezed it to tell her he agreed with the doctor.

"Have you ever been pregnant before?" Doctor Whale asked.

"No, never," Regina answered.

"Ok then, now I have you on prenatal vitamins already. I want you to get plenty of rest, but with that being said, I also think a morning and evening walk would do you good," Whale said. Regina nodded. Finally, Doctor Whale went over a list of foods to avoid which pretty much matched the ones she already was.

"Do you two have any questions for me?" Doctor Whale asked.

"I have one," Robin said. He looked at Regina, then back at Doctor Whale who waited. "Will us making love hurt the baby?" the question caused Regina to turn her head at Robin, not believing he had asked that and causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

"I see no reasons why you can't still have sex until right before the birth. Unless you have any complications everything should be fine, though I don't recommend any hard stuff," Doctor Whale said. "Now I'm going to do a pelvic exam. Regina I need you to put your feet in the stirrups and lean back," Regina moved and did so while Robin watched. He was ok until he saw Doctor Whale put on a pair of gloves and then moved his rolling chair to be sitting between Regina's legs.

"Hold on!" Robin said. He started to move forward, but Regina grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Robin, it's alright. He needs to do this to check the pregnancy. That's all," Regina said.

"You touch her in any way not appropriate and you'll be the one needing a doctor," Robin warned.

"Maybe it would be better if you waited outside?" Doctor Whale asked.

"I am not going anywhere. My place is right here by her side," Robin snarled dangerously. Doctor Whale nodded and started the exam. He couldn't help but think Regina was going to have her hands full with Robin during the pregnancy.

"Now, you might feel just a touch of tenderness, but everything else looks normal. You have a fine healthy baby growing there," Doctor Whale said. "I would like to see you back here in four week, when Doctor Lisa will be the one doing the exam."

Regina nodded and he left the room, while Regina got out of the paper gown and put her clothes on.

"You feeling alright?" Robin asked as he helped her finish.

"I'm fine, Robin. Stop worrying so much," Regina laughed thinking of the way he had threatened Whale.

"I can't help it. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Robin said. He kissed her lips before they left the room and walked out of the hospital.

"Can we go for a walk?" Regina asked.

"Anything you want," Robin grinned. They started walking into the forest and before they knew it they were at their special log where he had found her that day after her confrontation with Zelena in the diner. This time he sat, pulled her into his lap and hugged her to him.

"I said these words to you once before, but you truly are stunning in every way," Robin said as one hand slipped into his pocket and removed something.

"What is that?" Regina asked even though she could clearly see it was a ring.

"This is a symbol to show my love for you. I love you Regina Mills, my Queen. I think I fell in love with you from the moment you refused my offer of helping you to your feet." he said as he looked directly into her eyes. She nodded incapable of words, and he smiled and slid the ring onto the third finger on her left hand.

"So, it's official," Regina smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Hey now, no tears," Robin said as he wiped them from her cheeks with his hand.

"This time they are only happy tears. I love you Robin Hood, my thief," Regina said. When she kissed him, she poured her love for this man into that kiss. His hands moved into her hair. He loved her hair so much, especially now that she was letting it grow out. It had taken all he could do to restrain himself during that missing year to not reach out and touch her long flowing locks.

"We better be getting back or Tink will have our boys on a sugar rush," Regina said when she pulled away some time later. They both laughed and started their walk back to town.

_**A/N Thanks to Joy Booth for helping with this story.**_


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Robin had just carried Regina downstairs and placed her on the couch as he looked after their boys. She had tried to tell him that she was fine and that she could walk and take care of herself but Robin had shushed her and told her to enjoy this while she could because he liked being there for her to help out when he could.

"And this is for the mommy to be," Robin said as he carried in fresh fruit and yogurt.

"Robin not so loud, the boys," Regina said as she looked to make sure that Roland and Henry hadn't heard anything.

"They are eating and reading right now, so they are not paying me any attention at the moment," Robin said as he placed the tray down on her lap and sat down beside her.

"Are you going to feed me as well?" Regina asked as she selected a strawberry from the tray.

"I can if you need me to," Robin returned.

"Ass," Regina said under her breath but Robin heard it anyways.

"Careful there, if you were not pregnant at the moment, I might just take you over my knees and spank you for that kind of language," Robin warned with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Promises, promises," Regina sighed teasingly.

"Oh, so you like the idea of being over my knees and getting a spanking, I take it?" Robin asked.

"After the baby is born, I'll have to make sure to say something bad again and you can just find out," Regina said with a huge smile on her face.

"Milady, I will find out the answer to this quandary. Count on it," Robin swore to her as he leaned down and licked some of the orange juice that had run down the side of her mouth slightly. She felt one of his hands move to her stomach as he felt for any signs of her stomach starting to grow.

"I can't wait until you are round with my child," Robin said as he kissed the side of her mouth.

"Well, don't think you're going to keep me barefoot and pregnant mister," Regina laughed into his kiss.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Honestly, I have not thought of nothing except us being there for each other whenever we are needed, as soul mates are," Robin said. "But I do have a confession to make."

"What's that?" Regina asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I love the idea of it being _my_ child causing your body to go through changes," Robin said.

"I'm going to remember you said that when I'm going through heavy mood swings," Regina said.

"I'm sure I will survive them. I mean, if I can survive you trying to choke the life out of me in the Enchanted Forest during the missing year, I'm sure I can survive a bit of bad humor," Robin said. He remembered that day in her bedchamber very clearly.

"Well, if memory does serve me, I had an arrow pointed at me," Regina said. She too remembered that day.

"I could tell you were up to something, and as I seem to recall I was correct in that," Robin said with a raised eyebrow at her as if daring her to deny this.

"Alright, you're correct in that," Regina conceded.

"What was that? Could you speak up? I didn't quite catch what you said," Robin said laughing at the unamused look he received from Regina.

"So, what are your thoughts about telling the boys about the latest addition?" Robin asked. The question had been on his mind all morning.

"I think we should wait a few more weeks until I am in my second trimester. Just in case something goes wrong. I wouldn't want to get their hopes up just to have to tell them something else," Regina said. She still worried about her baby constantly.

"Regina, nothing is going to go wrong. Our baby is safe and I intend to keep her that way," Robin said. He took her chin in his hands and made her look into his eyes as he spoke, "And our baby is doing quite well of taking care of herself at this young stage already. She must take after her rather handsome father, if I may say." The last few words made Regina smile.

"I do hope she is like you, in every way," Regina said honestly.

"Well, I am hoping she is like her mother...stunning, in every way," Robin said. "But if she looks anything like you, I know I'll have my hands full when her suitors start to take notice. I will have my crossbow ready."

"Robin, really, a crossbow. How about we get her past the diaper stage before we start thinking about suitors," Regina said with tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Deal. Now, I'm going to take the boys over to the park to meet up with Geppetto and Pinocchio. Roland and Henry were invited. Then, I'm meeting David to finish this tuxedo fitting. I am hoping to have my part of our attire ready by next week." Robin said. "What about your dress? Is it getting close to being ready?"

"Yes, it's ready. I need to speak with Mary Margaret about being in the wedding, though," Regina said. She and Mary Margaret had finally put their dark past where it needed to be, in the past.

"I'm glad you two have worked things out between you. I know it wasn't easy to let go of that anger you had," Robin said sympathetically. He now knew the details of why Regina had once blamed Mary Margaret for her first love Daniel's death.

"I was glad to learn that there could be more important things than anger in my life," Regina said.

"Care to go into detail?" Robin asked.

"The more important things in my life are the family I have now with the un-Charmings, and this new family we are building together. The friends I have now like Tink and Ruby," Regina said. "And the love I have in my life, especially with Henry, Roland, and you."

"I love everything you just said, and if I may, I have to say I do believe Little John may have a soft spot for you," Robin said. He explained how Little John had come running to where he was, to tell him about how he found Regina passed out at home.

"Well, don't tell him, but I also have a soft spot for him," Regina said as she thought of the gentle giant and the way he had helped her.

"You have so many people who care about you and love you. I promise you that you will always have love as long as I breathe," Robin swore to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and brought their lips together in a deep kiss, pouring his heart into this kiss.

He loved everything about her, the good and the bad. He could not imagine her not being in his life. He still had to find out one day about the whole Will thing, but that could wait for now. For now, he had the woman he loved with all his heart and who would very soon become his wife in his arms and that was more than enough.

"Eww," Roland squealed when he saw his father kissing Regina. The sound of the child making causing the two adults to pull apart and look at him.

"I'm going to remind you of this moment when you are older and want to start dating girls, Roland," Robin said with laughter in his words.

"Girls are icky," Roland declared. Henry walked up behind him listening to this conversation.

"Even me Roland?" Regina asked, smiling at him.

"No, you are alright because you are not a girl," Roland said.

"Oh, I'm not, then what am I?" Regina asked.

"You're my momma," Roland said as he put his arms crossed in front of him to settle the point.

"Well, I guess we were told," Robin said. "Alright, let's get you two over to the park and I'll pick you up at the diner this afternoon."

The boys got their coats and headed to the front door.

"You'll call me if you need me for even the slightest thing?" Robin asked.

"I promise, I will. I love you," Regina said. Robin got up from the couch and pulled her up to her feet.

"I love you, milady," he said as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips, putting his arms around her to hug her. He loved her being in his arms just like this where he knew she was safe.

"I'll call in a few hours to check on you," Robin said as they walked to the front door where their boys waited for them. Regina kissed them both on their foreheads before the three most important men in her life left the house. She grabbed the baby book she had bought and went to the couch to start reading. An hour passed in which Robin had only texted her five times to check on her. Every time her phone buzzed, she knew it was him. She would never admit it to him, but she loved the way he was concerned without being too over concerned.

She was just settling in after making a cup of tea, when the doorbell rang and she placed the book down to go answer it. When she opened the door, she saw William standing there.

"What are you up to?" Regina asked as William walked right past her into the house.

"I thought I would try ringing the doorbell this time and see if that would put you in a better mood," William said as he walked into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch.

"What are you trying to stir up today?" Regina asked, joining him in the living room.

"Not a whole lot. So, tell me where is Robin this fine day?" William asked.

"He's out for a while, but he will be back," Regina said. "William you cannot go after him. He is not the same as he once was."

"I don't care, Regina. He needs to be taught a lesson so that he doesn't do to someone else, what he did to you," William said.

"Don't try to convince me you are doing this for me. We both know this is about you. Or more importantly, it's about her and about what she did to you," Regina said. She felt a twinge in her stomach, so she placed a hand on it and started to rub it slightly.

"If she was still alive, I would surely confront her as well. She cost you dearly as much as myself," William said, standing up to pace the room. "They both should have had to suffer, but instead they got off scott free from it all."

"Well, she is no longer here and he's not the same," Regina repeated. She had to grab the back of a chair to keep from falling to the floor. She felt very light headed and then she felt wetness between her legs.

"Regina, are you alright? What's wrong?" William asked as he walked to her quickly and placed a hand on her arm.

"I don't feel so well. I think I need to go to the doctor. I think something might be wrong with the baby," she said as her knees gave out. She would have hit the floor, except William stopped her movement and picked her up in his arms.

"Robin, I must call Robin," Regina mumbled out before she lost consciousness.

"Regina!" William yelled out, but Regina was out cold. In a panic Will called on his magic and seconds later they were at the hospital.

"I need a doctor now!" he yelled out. Orderlies came forward with a gurney, and he placed her on it as Doctor Whale approached.

"What happened to her?" Doctor Whale asked.

"She started to not feel well and then said something was wrong with the baby," William stammered terror etched in his face.

"Move the patient to the emergency room now," Doctor Whale said. In a flash, the hospital team moved her to the emergency room and a curtain was pulled around her.

"Let's get her vitals, then I want an ultrasound STAT," Doctor Whale said as the nurse's carried out his orders. "Regina can you hear me?" Doctor Whale said as he flashed a light in her eyes.

"Regina, if you can hear me, I need you to open your eyes," Doctor Whale said.

"What's wrong with her? Is the baby alright?" William asked.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but you are going to have to wait outside," Doctor Whale said. Then, he basically shoved William out of the exam room. William had no choice but to wait. Ten minutes passed before he realized he needed to let Robin know where Regina was. He walked over to the nurse's desk where Regina's purse sat holding her cell phone.

"Excuse me love, but I'm new with this technology stuff and I need to call someone. Whose number is in here?" William said. The nurse smiled and showed him how to make a phone call. She went into Regina's contacts and pulled up Robin's number.

"Thanks love," William said. He turned and pushed the call button and waited for the fight he knew was coming from the archer.

"Hello milady, are you feeling alright?" Robin answered the phone with joy in his voice.

"Well sir, I'm doing just fine. Thanks for asking," William said knowing how surprised Robin would be hearing his voice on Regina's phone.

"Will! What are you doing with Regina's phone? Where's Regina? If you have hurt her I swear..."Robin started to say but was cut off by William.

"I haven't done anything, but I thought you might want to know she is in the hospital being checked out," William said.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she there?" Robin asked as he started to run out of the clothing shop David had taken him to. David followed after Robin and was basically running to catch up with him. Robin's thoughts were only focused on concern for Regina and their baby.

"Robin, what's wrong?" David asked as he ran a few strides behind Robin.

"Regina's in the hospital and William is there. Something is wrong," Robin answered as he ran faster. "William, if you had anything to do with this, you will not be long for this realm."

"I brought her to the hospital so she could get help," William said as the call ended. Robin reached the hospital just then.

"Regina, where's Regina?!" Robin yelled out as William came around the corner.

"Relax, she's back there with the doctor," William said. Robin stormed towards him and grabbed him by his shirt, pushing him back up against the wall.

"What did you do, Will? Why were you at Regina's? And damn it, tell me the truth right now. No more of this beating around the bush nonsense," Robin said. David finally caught up to the archer and tried to pull Robin off of William.

"Robin, let him go or you won't get any answers from him," David said as he gave a big tug and finally William was let go.

"I have warned you to stay away from Regina and now look what you have done," Robin growled dangerously, though his voice held a hint of desperation. "Why were you at my house, William?" Robin demanded again when no answer was supplied.

"Your house? From what I know it is Regina's house, not your," William returned with his own thick layer of irritation. Robin made a lunge towards William, but David stood in between this time to stop him.

"William, you answer me right now!" Robin screamed as the exam room behind William opened and out walked Doctor Whale.

"This isn't over," Robin glared at Will, before turning to the doctor. "Doctor Whale, how is Regina?"

"She's better now. She just had a dizzy spell and some spotting this morning," Doctor Whale said, but Robin's fears started to grow.

"No, no, tell me we haven't lost it," Robin begged. He could not imagine their baby not existing anymore. He didn't know how he would ever be able to tell Regina that their baby was dead. He felt David put his hand on his shoulder to offer support and any comfort he could, but at that moment Robin was too upset to even acknowledge it.

"No Robin, you haven't lost the baby," Doctor Whale said. In an instant, Robin's face went from extremely grieved to greatly relieved that their baby was still alive.

"What happened to her to cause this?" Robin asked as he looked to where William stood.

"Sometimes in an early pregnancy women are not making enough blood as their bodies are gearing up to have to care for two people now instead of one. Spotting may occurs during this time," Doctor Whale explained.

"Is there anything I can do to prevent this from happening again?" Robin asked.

"First off, she needs to slow down. Secondly, make sure she is drinking plenty of fluids, and if she gets the munchies, then encourage her to munch away. Lastly, if at all possible, no stress," Doctor Whale said. "Relax Robin, she and the baby are going to be just fine."

"Thank you, Doctor Whale," Robin said as David gave him a pat on the shoulder. "When can I see her?"

"Give them just a few moments and I'll have one of the nurse's take you back to her. She is hooked up to a fetal monitor for the moment, but it is just a precaution," Doctor Whale said as he left and went to see his other patients.

"See old friend, I told you I didn't do anything," William smirked, hiding his relief that Regina was ok with bravado.

"You might not have this time, but I want to know why you are really here and I want to know why you are hanging around the woman I love," Robin said.

"Why are you so worried? You are really scared that I'm going to take her from you, aren't you?" William asked with a laugh. Robin tried once again to get to William, but David was there to stop him again.

"Look, I don't know who you are, but all you are doing is upsetting him. So unless you want to get punched in the face, I suggest you leave right now," David said.

"The name is Will, William Scarlett, and I'm not going anywhere until I see her for myself," Will replied.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere near her and that is a promise," Robin said. David still holding him still.

"Robin, calm down. It's not going to do Regina any good to see you so upset like this," David said calmly.

"Yeah, listen to you boyfriend there, Robin," Will said knowing it was just provoking Robin.

"If you don't get out of here right now, I swear I'll ..." Robin interrupted by the exam room's door opening and Regina's nurse walking out.

"She's now ready for a visitor or two. Who is up first?" the nurse asked not knowing the situation that had been brewing out in the hall.

"I AM!" two male voices chimed in at the same time. The nurse looked dubiously from Robin to William.

"I'm going to be her husband soon and this man is up to no good. He is not to be allowed in her room for any reason," Robin said as William took a step towards Robin.

"I'm closer to her than you know," William said. He knew he was not going to be able to see Regina just then and so he walked down the hall.

"I don't trust him here," Robin said to David.

"I'll follow him and keep an eye on him," David said as he took off after the direction William had walked. The nurse opened the door and let Robin in to see Regina. She was lying on a bed with a hospital gown on and she looked far too pale to him. Even though her skin was always porcelain, there was usually some color to it, but at the moment it was as if all the color was gone. She was also hooked up to some machine that was beeping.

"Regina?" Robin said as he walked to her bed. He took her hand in his before leaning down and kissing her forehead.

"Robin, I'm sorry for worrying you," Regina said, tears were welled in her eyes, but he kissed them away.

"Hush now, no more of that. You're safe and our baby is safe," Robin said as he leaned down and hugged her. She raised up slightly to hug him back.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose her," Regina admitted quietly. Robin sat on the edge of the bed, took her hands in his and kissed them.

"She's a fighter like her beautiful mother," Robin said as he moved his hand up her cheek and brushed a loose strand of hair to behind her ear.

"I think and pray that she is more like her father," Regina said as she leaned back on the pillow.

"Are you feeling better?" Robin asked, choosing not to argue with the strong willed queen in her current state.

"Yes, I'm not dizzy anymore and I stopped bleeding. Doctor Whale said it's normal to during this stage of the pregnancy." Regina said. "How did you find out I was here?"

"Will called me on your phone," Robin said not wanting to upset her.

"Oh," Regina sighed. She looked down at her hands.

"Regina, I don't want to cause you any stress, but why was he at our house?" Robin had to know.

"He came to see me and talk. That's all, I swear," Regina said.

"I am not trying to push you, but I have to know what is going on between you two. As I have said, I trust you with everything that I am, but Will is another story. He comes around when he knows I'm not there," Robin said hoping she would explain everything to him. He tilted his head to get her to look at him and what he saw there was very upsetting to him. She was going to keep this secret from him no matter what.

"You love him, don't you?" Robin asked, fearing her answer. She raised her head to look him in the eyes as she answered this very important question.

"Yes, I do," Regina said. Her answer crushing his heart as if she had ripped it out of his chest and smashed it to pieces. This could not be happening. They were in love with each other. They were going to be a real family finally, their boys and their precious baby on the way.

"How is this possible? I thought you loved me," Robin said as he stood up and started to pace the room.

"Robin, I am in love with you. Every fiber of my being is. Please, sit down," she said. She saw the hurt on his face this conversation was causing. She had tried to keep Will's secret, but now, after seeing what it was doing to the man she loved, she knew she had to tell. It was tearing him apart and she could not do that to him. Robin ran his hands through his hair and then sat back down on the bed beside her. She took his hands in hers and took a deep breath before she started to talk again.

"Robin, what I'm about to tell you will put Will's life in danger. The more people who know, the more risks it will be for him and not just for him, but for those who know as well," Regina said.

"How will knowing whatever this secret is, put my life in danger? Has your life been in danger knowing this?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but I'm used to it," Regina said. Robin started to talk again, she took one hand and placed a few fingers over this mouth to silence him. "I have to get this out or I may never gather the courage to do so again."

Robin nodded to signal to her that he would remain silent as she talked.

"I didn't know about William till I was almost 10. I met him one day in the stables. He was hiding in one of the stalls, filthy, starving and obviously very poor. I brought him some food and finally got him to open up about what he was doing there," Regina said. Robin looked into her eyes as he listened to her tale.

"He told me he was given away by his mother because she only wanted a magical child, one who could bring her great power. The couple who had raised him, told him where to look for his mother and as it turns out his twin sister." Regina said as she looked into his eyes and Robin's mouth opened up in shock as comprehension dawned on him.

"You're his sister?" Robin asked though the more he thought of it, their coloring was similar, the dark hair and all.

"Yes, William is my twin brother. It seems Cora is good at giving away her children as if they are nothing to her," Regina said as she placed a hand on her stomach and silently swore to her child that nothing would ever make her give her away.

"You're not like her. You never have been and you never will be," Robin said still trying to process all this new information. "But why would this put you in danger knowing about William?" Robin asked.

"There's something else you have to know. While William and I are twins, we do not share fathers. Henry is mine, while William's is Rumpelstilskin," Regina said.

"The dark one has no idea does he?" Robin asked already knowing the answer. Baelfire had a sibling, half sibling to be technical.

"No, he has no idea. I had to cast a spell when I started learning how to control my magic, because I was afraid Rumpel would read my mind and find out about him," Regina said.

"Because you were afraid that Rumpel would try to turn Will dark?" Robin asked. He was afraid Will was already dark without the dark one's help.

"Yes, exactly so. William is the only family I have left," Regina said, but Robin took her face in his hands.

"That is where you are wrong, Regina. Henry, Roland, Mary Margaret, me and this precious little one are your family," Robin said.

"You cannot tell anyone about this," Regina said as she gripped Robin's hands tightly.

"I won't Regina, I promise you. Now, calm down it's not good for our daughter to get upset like this," Robin reminded her. Regina leaned back and took a few deep breaths. "Go to sleep and rest for a while. I'll keep watch."

Regina nodded as Robin curled up beside her and took her into his arms. Once they were both settled in the stiff hospital bed, she finally drifted off to sleep. Robin on the other hand knew Will was up to something, and it had to be big to bring him to StoryBrooke.

Robin was determined to find out so that Regina would not be in any danger from it. Why come to StoryBrooke now? Something brought him here, something important, and Robin was not going to just let him come here and cause havoc. The next time he and Mr. Scarlett were in the same place, they were going to have a long talk. David had come back minutes ago and told Robin that Will had gone into the forest. Robin thanked him for his help and made a mental note to have his men look for where Will might be staying in the forest.

An hour later, Robin was still lying on the bed beside Regina. His thoughts were scrambled from the fact that Regina and their baby were alright, to the fact that Will, the man who had once been in Robin's merry men was in fact Regina's brother. And to top that off, he was evidently the dark one's son. He was somewhat relieved that he had no means to be jealous of Will stealing Regina from him, but he was still not at ease over Will being here. And he could not forget that there was still the threat of Zelena out there and who knew what she was up to.

For now though, his focus was going to be on keeping Regina safe. He was going to get her home as soon as Doctor Whale would release her, and then either he or one of his most trusted merry men would stay with her at all times. He knew Regina was not going to like it, but his mind was set. He breathed in deeply knowing she was going to likely throw a fit when this discussion came up, but he would wait until after their wedding next week to talk with Regina about it.

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked. He looked down at Regina who had her eyes open now.

"Just thinking how I can't imagine my life without you and our family in it," Robin answered truthfully.

"I feel exactly the same way," Regina said. "I really thought I would never have love again in my life like this but then this thief came stick his nose where it didn't belong."

"Same thing for me, milady, only it was a beautiful, bold and audacious woman who stole the heart of a very lonely thief." Robin said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, no pain and no dizziness. Can you go ask Doctor Whale when I can get released?" Regina said.

"I will be right back. You stay right where you are," Robin said before he went in search of Doctor Whale who was standing behind a nurse's desk filling out some forms.

"Doctor Whale, if I might have a word with you?" Robin asked.

"Let me guess Regina is wanting to be released?" Doctor Whale asked.

"Well, there is that, but I also wanted to know something else. I know we talked about Regina and I being intimate, but that was before she had these pains today," Robin said.

"Your wife is fine, the bleeding was very normal for a woman in her condition. I see no reason why you two cannot be intimate," Doctor Whale said. "Now, I'm not suggesting hanging from the ceiling games…"

"I don't follow," Robin frowned with a look of confusion.

"Never mind, just no really wild sex," Doctor Whale said. "Here are your papers to release Regina. Take her home and make her rest. A nice massage and some foot rubbing might help relieve the tension in her."

"Thank you Doctor," Robin said. He took the papers and headed back to Regina's room. He walked in to see her sitting up in the bed.

"You ready to go home?" Robin asked. Regina smiled.

"More than ready. What about the boys?" she asked.

"They are staying with David and Mary Margaret tonight," Robin said. David had offered to take the boys home with them to give Robin and Regina some time alone tonight.

"Oh Robin are they sure, a baby and two boys?" Regina asked as she started to get dressed.

"They said they could handle it, plus Henry is older and can help them out," Robin reasoned as he handed Regina the last of her clothing.

"Do you need me to carry you?" Robin asked, placing his hand on her waist.

"No, I'm feeling a lot better. Oh no my car is at home," Regina said, realizing they had no way home.

"Worry not, Milady. David is still here to take us home," Robin said. He led her out of the hospital and over to where David was waiting.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Regina joked to David as he stood at the passenger side of the truck and opened the door for Regina.

"That I will agree to. Let's get you home and then I'm picking the boys up," David said as Regina tapped him on his shoulder to show appreciation of his help. Once they were on their way Regina's cell phone rang and she smiled upon seeing it was Henry.

"Hello, Henry!" Regina grinned.

"Mom, are you ok? Grandpa said he was coming to pick up Roland and I and that we were staying with them tonight." Henry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine darling. Just a little under the weather and thought you two would like to spend time with David and Mary Margaret tonight," Regina said as she didn't want to worry her son.

"That's cool, I'll see you tomorrow," Henry said, his fears easily allayed.

"Hi Gina!" Roland trilled out in the background.

"Roland says hi by the way," Henry said.

"Tell him I said hi back and you two have a fun night Henry," Regina said as they ended their conversation.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Henry was just checking up on me and Roland just wanted to say hi," Regina said.

"My son adores you. He has from the first time you two met," Robin said as he remembered his son's constant questions about seeing Gina back in the Enchanted Forest after she had given him that toy monkey.

"Feeling is mutual," Regina said. A few moments later David was pulling up at the curve.

"Do you need any help?" David asked.

"No, I've got it from here. Thank you for keeping the boys tonight, David, and thank Mary Margaret as well," Robin said.

"Anytime. Call us if you need anything," David said. Robin helped Regina out of the truck and together they headed inside of the house. Robin held the door opened for her as she went in and started to go upstairs.

"Is there anything I can do?" Robin asked. He shut the door and locked it behind him.

"I'm just going to take a bath," Regina said as she continued upstairs. She went into her bathroom, removed her clothing, she started the bath water, lit a few nice smelling candles and lowered her tired body into the tub. A few moments later the bathroom door opened and Robin walked in with only a pair of boxer shorts on.

"And what are you up to?" Regina asked as Robin didn't answer and instead just removed his boxers causing Regina to sit up slightly in the tub as Robin slid in behind her and pulled her back up against him so her back was against his chest.

"Close your eyes and just relax," Robin whispered into her ear. He began to massage her shoulders, easing the tension coiled there. Her eyes drifted closed as she just let herself stay in the moment and enjoyed his hands on her. There was something hypnotic about just lying there in the tub with her soon to be husband behind her. Both of them were naked but it was not about being sexual. Instead it was just a sensual moment between two people deeply in love with one another.

"Thank you," Regina sighed.

"For what milady?" Robin asked, continuing to massage her shoulders before moving to her back and helping to remove the knots there as well.

"For just being you. You have never wavered in your belief in me, that I was not all evil anymore," Regina explained, her hands tugging his arms to envelope her.

"We all have both light and dark inside us," Robin said. "It is how we choose to define ourselves that determines what are actions are. I know you have done bad things in the past and so have I, but it is all in the past now. This is our future," Robin said as his hands went to her stomach and rubbed slightly. She twisted her head and looked back at him, so he leaned down to her and kissed her lips gently.

Again it was not a sexual act, it was just a small moment of affection between a man deeply in love with a woman and a woman deeply in love with a man. Two souls who had once been in perfect alignment for each other, but fate had intervened and they had to find each other when the timing was right.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Robin said. Regina looked up and raised her eyebrow at him. "Only to relax and sleep," Robin smirked at her. Regina smiled as Robin removed himself from the tub. She got a good view of his body with water dripping off it and landing on the tile of the floor. He wrapped a towel around him slowly, before going back to her and holding a towel out for her to wrap up in. She stood up and let him get his view in return.

"You are tempting me to break my promise to you milady," Robin said. Regina smirked back at him as she let him put the towel around her and bring her in for one more kiss. His lips were moving slightly against hers. She opened her mouth to invite his tongue in. His tongue wasted no time, quickly engaging hers as they dueled as Robin's arms came around her petite form. He broke their kiss only long enough to bend down and put one arm under her knees and the other at her back. He picked her up in his secure arms and continued their kiss as he walked them back to the bed and placed her on it gently.

"You are definitely causing me to have second thoughts on waiting," Robin groaned, moving away from the bed to grab her silk pajamas and bring them back to her. He cleaned up the bathroom and when he came back Regina was lying on her side on the bed. He was wearing a pair of lounge pants and he came over to the bed, sat down on it and moved Regina to where he could take her feet and massage them. Regina laid back against the pillows and let him work his magic on her. She let out a few soft moans as she enjoyed what he was doing.

"Regina, if you don't stop doing that then I'm not going to be held responsible for my actions." Robin said. Regina let out a small uncharacteristic giggle.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Regina said. Robin finished, laid down beside her on his side and put his arms around her as Regina's body was now finally fully relaxed.

"I love you Robin...Hood," Regina said.

"And I love you, the woman who prefers to be called Regina," Robin replied. They kissed one more time and then Regina snuggled into his arms. He laid one hand on her stomach, focused on her soft breathing and eventually knew she was fully asleep. Robin was greatly relieved that she was relaxed and meant to keep her this way as long as he could during the pregnancy.

"Hey Princess, are you still up? It's your daddy talking. I want to make a pact with you," Robin said to his unborn child. "I promise to try not to be an over-bearing protective father, if you take care of your mother for me when I'm not around. Is that a deal?" Robin asked. He knew he wouldn't be getting an answer, but he kept rubbing her stomach until he fell asleep anyway.

_**Thanks to Joy Booth for helping with this story.**_


End file.
